Winter Wonderland
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: 25 Prompts for a NejiTen Christmas/Winter from Reggie on dA.  Winter/Christmas themed one-shots varying from fluff to angst, all with NejiTen loveliness.  25. Hiding Presents - Neji hides the ring form TenTen and proposes in a very, very weird way.
1. American New York

**Winter Wonderland  
Theme(s)**: Traveling  
**Rating**: K+/T for some language (2 curse words, I think) and mild sexual implications  
**Disclaimer**: I might be a lawyer one day, but they're my enemies for now 'cause I don't wanna get sued…

**- American New York -**

This weather was unbearable. How did these people survive this normal occurrence? Freaking Eskimos. Narrowing his eyes that were said to be as white as the snow, Neji shoved his gloved hands deeper into his coat pockets, willing it to stop snowing. Konoha was in a warmer part of Japan, so it was quite rare they received snow or temperatures that dropped below 40 degrees Fahrenheit. It was no wonder he felt frozen walking along the streets of New York in temperatures below freezing. When his phone started vibrating and spitting out Gackt, he, for once, considered not answering it out of not wanting to make one of his hands freeze.

"Moshi moshi?" Finally, mere seconds before the caller got his voicemail, Neji answered the phone with his right hand (hey, if one of his hands would freeze, he'd rather it not be his writing hand).

"Moshi moshi, Neji-chan!" Neji felt somewhat surprised at the caller.

"TenTen?" He asked, wondering if it was, for sure, his girlfriend. His wonderful girlfriend, all warm in freakin' Konoha where it was only 60-some-odd degrees out instead of 20-something.

"No, I'm Ten, one of your poor beloved kitties wishing you were here. Gosh, Nej-Nej, yes. I called to wish you a Merry Christmas." The people hurrying home gave Neji glares for standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, but he paid no heed.

"… Merry Christmas, TenTen, even though you're about four hours early for me. It's only 8 on the 24th." Neji smirked into the phone, closing his pale blue eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel the cold nipping at his exposed extremities anymore. He heard her curse and laugh sheepishly, letting their conversation lapse into a warm silence.

"Oh, hey, I hope you're all bundled up and stuff. And wearing the scarf I sent you once I knew of how cold it got in Nyark." TenTen suddenly said, sounding as if she'd just remembered it was actually freezing cold with snow in New York. Neji casually glanced down at the green, maroon, and white striped scarf that had the greatest potential to clash with any outfit he wore, and smirked again. Below it was a white parka he'd gotten, hood drawn up over his long, dark locks.

"TenTen, I'd freeze if I wasn't. One could hardly come to New York form Konoha and not be, as you said, bundled up. And, yes, before you press on about the scarf, I am even though, as Yamanaka-san would say, it's a horrible fashion mistake. Also, I've told you many times – it's New York not Nyark." The bright green practically clashed at anything he wore, the maroon hardly clashed, and the white never did, but, hey, all three together were an eyeful. Each color represented one of their "team", or trio of friends from senior high. Neji was the white, TenTen was the maroon, and Lee was the (horrible) bright green. He got about five minutes of laughter from that.

"Well, so what. 'S not like you'd care, anyways. And, to me, it's Nyark. I don't care what it is to the rest of the world, Ne-ji-ji." She was teasing him.

"Y'know what, for that, I'mma rape you when you get back, you ass." Neji snorted, closing his eyes and smiling (also, he probably just stole the hearts of any glaring women). When he opened his eyes, he saw love-struck eyes and looks. Well, shit.

"But, TenTen, it's not rape if I agree." Making sure to speak in English, he gave a frosty glare at the love-struck people. If they didn't hear him, the glare sent them on their way. TenTen cackled into his ear with mirth, most likely rolling on the floor or her bed from the other muffled sounds coming through.

"True, true. I assume you have a stalker or five in the making?" She said, sounding totally amused.

"Hai. I should honestly consider not talking to you unless I'm alone, just in case you make me smile."

"WHAAAAT? Nuooo, I missed a Neji-chan smile! And some random _Americans_ got to see it? No fair! So not fair! For that, I'm hanging up. Bye bye, and Happy early Christmas, Neji-chan." Before he could said bye and tell her it's 'Merry Christmas' and not 'Happy Christmas', TenTen hung up. Neji sighed and chuckled, sticking his now frozen hand (he felt the cold now that her warm voice wasn't in his ear) back into his pocket and started walking again. When he got back to his hotel room, Neji was going to get into the bed and never come out. Not even for the highly amusing call with TenTen most likely coming around midnight. Well, okay, just that.

**A/N**: _Being 783 words, that fits the criteria. :3 So, the deal is, is it's 12/25 Days of/for NejiTen Christmas. This is the first out of my 25. It's a bit short for my usual one-shots, but ah well. Neji's in New York for… ano… a business trip or something. Yes. I didn't quite think out his reason for being in New York, so, accept that pitiful excuse. And, on the "Nyark" instead of "New York" thing, don't ask 'cause I most likely won't answer, lol. Don't judge me. xD Heeey, if you liked it, maybe you could press the review button…?_

_~ Tobi_


	2. The Night Before Christmas

**Winter Wonderland  
Theme(s)**: Loneliness**  
Rating**: T**  
Disclaimer**: Ha ha ha… no, I don't have Kishimoto tied up in my closet under the threat he'll never see the real world again if he doesn't give me the copyright to Naruto, what are you talking about… ha ha ha… or the person who wrote The Night Before Christmas… ha…

**- The Night Before Christmas - **

For the rare occasion, it was snowing in Konoha. Children ran about happily, throwing poorly made "snowballs", building lumps that could be called snowmen, making footprint covered snow angels, the works. Couples were out enjoying the show of snow, old or young, gloved hands entwined and some of the more daring ones sharing a scarf.

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. No stockings hung from the chimney with care, for no one hoped or even cared if St. Nicholas would be there. All the children were snug in their beds, except one, bearing the chilly night air in only his nightwear.

The tears threatened to fall from the five-year-old's eyes as he stared at the snow, seeing it stained red by an unknown source. Last Christmas he'd celebrated with his father… now, he couldn't. He wouldn't wake up to the smell of his father's signature hot chocolate, he wouldn't see a tiny pile (as in three or four at the most) of presents, he wouldn't have a hoard of gingerbread cookies for breakfast, and he certainly wouldn't celebrate Christmas anymore. Not if his father wasn't there to celebrate with him.

Neji sneezed, wishing he'd actually thought about going outside before he'd actually done so, wandering the literally frozen streets of Konoha alone. The warm, happy sights of playing children out past their bedtimes, couples, and families made his heart break. He'd never seen snow before, and now his father wasn't there to enjoy it with him. The boy stopped in front of the orphanage, watching the orphan kids play with each other under the scrutinizing eye of the orphanage owner, gleefully forgetting about their sorrows. Neji'd never be like them, he knew. The only family he had was taken away from him in cold-blooded _murder_, how could he _ever_ be like them? Never! _They_ weren't surrounded by people that either loathed them or were overly pitiful to them! _They_ weren't reminded _every single day_ they weren't their own person! They just couldn't compare!

"Hey, oto-chan." A girl came over, grinning from ear to ear. Neji scowled.

"Merry Christmas, oto-chan! Want to play, oto-chan?" She hugged him, and Neji felt immediately warmed by the act, both physically and mentally. He hadn't been hugged in almost a year… actually, he hadn't been hugged by anyone but his father. Feeling his quickened breathing against her neck, the girl hugged him tighter, letting Neji's face press into her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, oto-chan." And he did. He surrendered to the overflowing need to cry, right into this gangly girl's shoulder. It lasted three minutes at most before he was calmed, biting his lower lip and wishing for this hug to never end.

"See? Sometimes it's all right to cry, to let it all out, oto-chan. Play with nee-chan now! Please?" The girl with the tanned face and chocolate hair was imprinted on Neji's memory from then on. Sniffing, he leaned back from her shoulder and nodded. It was the least he could do to repay her.

"Come here, boy." The woman who owned the orphanage sounded stern, beckoning Neji to her. Putting on a mask of indifference, Neji slowly walked up to the woman, the girl trailing behind him. A moth-bitten jacket was placed over his short sleeves, warming him physically.

"I expect this back tomorrow morning once you've got your sense about you and remember to wear your jacket, boy." She sounded reprimanding, but the laughter lines around her eyes creased form her gentle smile.

"Hai, O…okaa-chan." He stumbled with the foreign word, biting his lower lip slightly. He never knew his mother… when fresh tears seemed to threaten, Neji gave her a look of strong determination. He wasn't going to cry ever again.

"Now, go play with TenTen-chan. She's a bit impatient."

From that day on, Neji went to the orphanage every day until he entered the Academy, then going every weekend. He'd found his home in a place where people gave looks of pity or sympathy, surrounded by kids that, though he didn't talk to many, had stories like his until the Manji symbol printed on his forehead came up.

"NEJ-IIIIII! Nej-IIIIII! Butt head! Wake up!" Neji refrained from groaning, opening his eyes and looking to his left where a digital clock blinked '1:54 AM' at him in blinding blue light.

"What, TenTen…" He ground out, wishing she hadn't interrupted his sleep. Really, he just got back from a mission that left him feeling particularly drained and she just had to wake him up at almost 2 AM.

"Well, first of all, Merry Christmas, second of all – IT'S SNOWING!" He didn't expect her body to crash into his after that, snuggling her face deep into his neck and wrapping her arms about his middle.

"Really, now… and you wake me up now why?" Neji said, body flinching slightly form the chill of her hands against his rib cage.

"It's snowing, baka. That's why. Eep!" TenTen squeaked when Neji roughly turned her around and pulled her under the covers, wrapping his bare arms around her middle and holding her tightly against his hard chest.

"Snow can wait for later in the morning, Chuu…" He greedily welcomed her warmth, snuggling his face into her neck like she had done to his moments ago. TenTen flushed when she felt his tongue lapping at the pulse in her neck, clearly wishing to deter her from thinking about the snow falling outside their apartment. Mission complete.

Neji slept in later than normal, waking up at almost seven AM, a sleeping TenTen still held tightly in his arms. He smirked, breathing, "Merry Christmas," into her ear.

"Mmmm… Neji-chan… know what I want for breakfast…" TenTen said sleepily, excitement from the wee morning hours gone.

"Not a clue." Neji replied, rubbing circles into her stomach with his thumbs.

"You." She turned around in his arms, surprising him with the slightly sexual line and being able to plant a light kiss on his lips. Neji smirked, shaking his head.

"You know, we met when it was snowing fifteen years and a day ago." He said, pressing his lips to the pulse now erratically beating against her neck. It was one of his favorite spots on TenTen… it was perfectly accessible and showed him she was real, alive and not a dream.

"Mhmm… and that's why you're gonna make me your daddy's famous hot chocolate that made you a choc-a-holic now." She purred, running her hands through his slightly tangled, soft chocolate locks. TenTen felt chuckles vibrate through Neji's chest onto her neck, and she almost regretted when he got up, clad in just his sleeping pants. Key word, almost. Hizashi's hot cocoa was way too good to regret a warm Neji leaving a warm bed… and, also, she couldn't give up a chance to watch his sinewy back as he walked away into the kitchen. Damn, both things were addicting.

TenTen, pulling on her fluffy blue robe and socks, followed Neji into the kitchen, smiling as she watched him measure out the mix and milk efficiently, sticking two mugs into the microwave. She was glad he kept a large container full of his father's hot chocolate mix all-year round because he'd made her a choc-a-holic as well from the stuff.

"Chuu… I'm gonna change – too cold…" Neji mumbled sleepily, padding back into their bedroom. TenTen sighed, shaking her head (a trait she picked up from him), taking the mini marshmallows form their pantry. Neji came back when the microwave dinged, clad in a white turtleneck, gray skinny jeans, and a pair of regular white socks, and took the steaming mugs from the microwave. TenTen plopped two marshmallows into his mug (the white one) and six into hers (the red one) before quickly changing into a red wool sweater and dark navy jeans, keeping her fluffy blue socks on. Neji handed TenTen her mug when she returned, interlacing the fingers of their free hands and walking outside their apartment with her, leaning on the almost frozen steel railing. TenTen joined him, seeing a lost look in his ice white eyes as he raised his mug to his lips to drink. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank for a bit before asking him a question that pressed into her mind.

"You're not lonely anymore, are you?"

He looked over at her, eyebrows knitting together.

"I have you now, why should I be? Now, let's go before we catch colds again like the last time." TenTen smiled softly as he led her back into the apartment, remembering a sick Neji returning Okaa-chan's spare jacket on Christmas day. 'Twas a sight, that was. Well, her sick mind though it was hilarious like everything else, but it wasn't everyday you saw a blue-ish looking Hyuuga coughing, sneezing, and walking down a slowly-melting street to an orphanage carrying a moth-eaten jacket.

**A/N**: _1497 words. :D I dunno… I thought of loneliness and came up with this. Not too angsty… and, yes, when Neji was little, I got the impression he was tiny. I find it amusing to think as such. Oh, the hot chocolate I was thinking of when writing this was my 7/8__th__ grade English teacher's… ohmygosh, if you weren't a choc-a-holic before it, you were afterwards. It was soo good! I'm so glad she gave it to use at least twice between Thanksgiving holiday and Christmas break each year… and she gave me the recipe. Be jealous of the hot chocolate you haven't tried, mwahahahaha! Anyways, review? Please? –Bambi eyes and puppy dog pout-_

_~ Tobi_


	3. Gift?

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – curse word and scene  
**Theme(s)**: Gift Exchange and Flu Season  
**Disclaimer**: I wish threatening lawyers with the flu could get me ownership…

**Reviewer** _(who is a-freaking-mazing and lovely)_:  
DarkAnonymous324: Thank you so much for reviewing! You get a cyber platter of, like, a jillion cookies and a gigantic bear hug for being the first (and only) reviewer. You might or might not be happy to know I'll be updating just about every day until December 25th. :DD

**- Gift? -**

"Neji-chan, get up." No response.

"Neji-chaaaaaannn." Still no response.

"Neji, I have blackmail over you and I'm not afraid to use it if you don't get up." A half-hearted sigh.

"Weeeelll, okay, then, if you want me to show your naked butt to your fan girls and boys…."

"TenTen." _Ha_.

"Up, Neji-chan? Eep!" TenTen didn't expect him to drag her under the covers again, nuzzling her neck and, when he was done, resting his head on her own. Now, being hugged by Neji was always a great thing, but when it was 60-some-odd degrees and it felt stifling next to him under the covers, it wasn't very pleasant. TenTen, being able to wiggle one hand under his arm and away from his chest, started playing with some of Neji's long, dark hair. Preening always calmed him down when he needed to, or it got him all worked up since it annoyed him most of the time.

"Stop…" He pulled away, the slightest bit of annoyance in his pressed lips and slight frown. TenTen though Neji looked absolutely adorable like that, but she'd never tell him that. His inflated ego and all that didn't need more air.

"C'mon, get up. It's past seven. I let you sleep in 'cause you didn't wake up and because you got home late last night. Up and at 'em now." Neji gave her a slight glare but complied when he heard the time it was. How could he have slept later than five? The fact he got in at one in the morning wouldn't have made his internal alarm clock falter…

TenTen didn't notice his change in sleeping attire, leaving him to change in peace while she made up a small breakfast for him. Normally, Neji would wear just boxers and maybe a t-shirt if he wasn't feeling lazy to bed, but he had left bed in a t-shirt but sleeping pants instead of boxers. TenTen put a few slices of cold bacon on a plate, one cold fried egg, and put two slices of bread I the toaster for Neji, not anticipating him exiting their room clad in the winter wear ANBUs were given. It consisted of a long-sleeve spandex shirt and heavier pants – it didn't seem like a difference, but in places such as the Snow Country it made a world of difference.

"You do realize it's not lower than 60 degrees out, right, Neji?" TenTen asked, eyeing his slightly baggy pants and long sleeves.

"Hnn, really?" Neji mumbled, voice sounding scratchy, practically falling into a chair at their table and slowly eating his cold breakfast.

"Something the matter, Neji?" TenTen asked when the toaster dinged, handing Neji the piping hot toast. He was silent, holding the toast longer than normal before placing it on his plate and returning to his egg.

"No. Nothing is wrong, TenTen." Neji responded slowly, voice still sounding cracked and gravelly. Seeing as his voice hadn't changed from when he first spoke (usually it wouldn't have sounded gravelly at the end of his sentence, as he was awake by then), TenTen walked over to his, putting her slender hand over his, for once, uncovered forehead.

"Well, something is wrong with _you_, Neji-chan. You've got a fever." This being one of the first times Neji was sick, TenTen looked over him carefully so she could tell the signs of sickness again before she made him get out of bed, change, and what not.

"… Hn." Neji didn't look at her, which proved TenTen's theory.

"Back to bed, mister. You're not training or accepting missions, taichou or not." With a firm grip on his shoulder, Neji didn't doubt TenTen. Honestly, she was pretty scary sometimes. Especially when his health was in question. Seeing no room to argue (and not really feeling like it), Neji let TenTen change him back to his discarded sleeping clothes (Hey, who could blame him. Neji wasn't about to pass up the chance of _TenTen_ changing him.) and almost literally shove him back into their bed and under the covers.

"I'm going to go inform Tsunade-sama." And with that, a slightly pink TenTen left to inform their Hokage of the rather unfortunate event of Neji falling ill. She didn't see it as too bad since it kept her cooped up in their apartment with him until he was better (which could be from later that day to who knows how long). Really, it would be a win-win situation if TenTen herself didn't fall ill from taking care of him. She particularly enjoyed feeling shivers run across his flesh when she got to change him (from the cold he felt or from… excitement, she didn't care)… a bit sadistic, yes, but when she was forced to submit just about 80% of the time, well, this was a new change where he'd be forced to submit 100% of the time… or until he got better. The citizens who heard an evil chuckle escape TenTen's lips paid no heed to it, knowing it was either about Neji, a new weapon, or a new way to torture someone (whether that was Neji or not was still debated upon).

2 weeks later…

TenTen suppressed a groan, not wanting to bother her sore throat, letting Neji slip his tongue into her mouth. She was sure she wasn't sick – it was, after all, the time when her sinuses acted up and gave her things ranging from the sniffles to a sore throat. When Neji's cold hands slipped under her shirt and pressed it up, she wasn't so sure anymore. Neji growled lowly when she flinched away from him, shivering.

"I think I'm sick… thanks to you, Neji…" While he smirked, she held back a sneeze.

"Well, Merry Christmas, TenTen."

"Oh, ha ha, _verrrry_ funny. Dumb ass."

**A/N**: _I hope I'm allowed to combine two themes, lol. Again I find myself not writing too long of a one-shot… Ho hum. Prompts tend to do that to me. Anyways, as soon as I saw 'Gift giving' I though of giving the "gift" of the flu/cold - and lo and behold, there was flue season. I couldn't pass it up. xD R&R, please? Oh, 'fore I forget, if I say they're ANBU, then Neji and TenTen are both from 19-22… somewhere in there. And how TenTen got sick… well, use your imagination. ;P_

_~ Tobi_


	4. Addicted

**Winter Wonderland**

**Rating**: T – swearing and a kiss scene

**Theme(s)**: Hot cocoa

**Disclaimer**: When life gives you lemons, chuck 'em at lawyers on your case for copyright infringements.

**- Addicted -**

When you said the word 'chocolate' to TenTen, she thinks of her hair color before she became a genin and the sun licked caramel highlights into her hair. She didn't think of the candy since she didn't want to associate with extremely girly things, such as chocolate. Especially since she saw how much chocolate meant to girls on White Day. Pathetic. So, TenTen abstained from ever having chocolate in her life… so far.

"Nejiiiii, what are we doing…" TenTen asked, knowing she sounded like a whiney bitch, glaring daggers at the chocolate mix that turned regular milk into chocolate milk.

"Shopping." Neji responded curtly, checking a label and picking one of the mixes up.

"No, really? For what, hmm…? You've made me go grocery shopping ever since you kinda sorta started—" She was interrupted by Neji's hand and a swift glare.

"That is a secret. Don't go spouting it to the public." He said sternly before removing his hand (ignoring the fact she'd licked it in a vain attempt to make him move it). TenTen followed Neji to another isle, wondering why the Hyuugas didn't smile upon him kinda sorta maybe moving in with her. It was a common thing couples did after a while… and they'd been dating (secretly, of course) for almost three years. That amount of time was way past due for moving in. Neji didn't quite stay with her full time, so that's why TenTen always said 'kinda sorta maybe' before 'moved in with me'; Neji sometimes had to stay at the Hyuuga compound for reasons unknown to both of them. She suspected the Hyuuga Elders just wanted to keep a tab on him.

"Fine. But what are we here for? I just went shopping two days ago…" TenTen pressed on, one eyebrow raised when Neji picked up Coffee Mate. Neither of them were big coffee fans, so she saw no need to get Coffee Mate. Neji didn't answer her, knowing she'd run off if she did know, choosing instead to just walk away to find the other ingredients. TenTen followed him, wearing a slight pout. She knew he was avoiding her question, and that made her wonder about if she'd be alive by tomorrow or not. When he checked out, TenTen was still clueless on what he was going to make. Seriously, who gets chocolate mix, Coffee Mate, some kind of funky milk thing, and some kind of funky sugar thing? Other than Neji, that is.

"Are you ever gonna tell me, Neji-chan?" TenTen asked as they walked home, hands shoved into the pockets of her pants. Today they both had been told by Tsunade to do what they wanted other than to train since she wanted them to be well rested for their mission tomorrow, so neither of them were in the clothes they usually wore and were wearing their "street" clothing (For TenTen, it was baggy shorts and a tight top; for Neji, it was pants and a shirt). Neji had been adamantly against it before curiously agreeing. TenTen didn't quite welcome nor hate the rest since she felt really weird not training, but she knew if Tsunade wanted them to rest, they should.

"I doubt it." Neji said, not even looking at her when he wrapped his had around her wrist, pulling her faster down the streets. Seeing as this was normal for him, the only thing that surprised the villagers in the streets was that Neji had a grocery bag. TenTen couldn't blame the ones giving the grocery bag an odd stare – Neji didn't seem the type to cook, let alone shop. But, as it turned out, he was a good cook, having to grow up on his own skills, just like TenTen and Lee (Lee was currently on a mission, otherwise, she was sure he'd be at her other side, proclaiming something was youthful).

His answer set TenTen on guard, now eyeing the bag suspiciously. The items may look innocent, but, knowing Neji, he might just be able to concoct something that assured her death. She didn't doubt he could make a poison out of random things just like TenTen herself could. Hell, The Curry of Life was poison to some people (okay, probably everyone but Gai and Lee), so it wouldn't be unusual for other foods to behave in the same way - especially since Neji had odd taste buds (The fool didn't like _ramen_! What was up with _that_?).

TenTen watched Neji suspiciously when they got to their apartment, granting them (and that poor, suspicious bag and its contents) some privacy. Neji pulled down two mugs form the cupboards, knowing TenTen was watching him, and set them aside for later. He was going to make a choc-a-holic out of her; he was _not _going to be the girl in this relationship since he was a choc-a-holic and she wasn't. Yet.

Neji mixed up the right amounts of each powder food item, then poured water into the mugs and poured in a small amount of the mix in them and stirred it in. TenTen would admit the mix smelled absolutely delicious, smelling like a coffee and cocoa mix, but instantly became wary when Neji put the mugs in the microwave. There was only one hot drink other than tea and coffee that Neji would drink: Hot chocolate.

"Ooooohh no, Neji. No, no, no, no, NO." TenTen growled, backing away from the small kitchen. Neji smirked at her, knowing she'd just figured out what he'd made. It took her long enough – he honestly though the chocolate mix would have clued her in.

"Come on, TenTen. It's not straight chocolate." Neji said, leaning against the counter and eyeing her up. He could easily catch her and force her to drink it when the microwave dinged, but…

"Damn it, Neji, no! It's got some sort of chocolate in it, so no! Jeez, I though you'd known this since day one as a team! I mean, the way Lee-kun and Gai-sensei reacted to me saying I hated chocolate…" TenTen stopped herself before she went into a tangent, glaring at Neji. She had only a few senbon on her, not even poisoned, and that was definitely not enough to stop a determined Neji. Far from it, actually. Maybe if she threatened to cut his hair off with them… she was sure she, the weapons mistress of Konoha, could do it.

_Be-Beep. Be-beep_.

That's her funeral song.

Quick as a flash, Neji pulled the steaming mugs form the microwave and pressed TenTen against a wall. It wasn't as cool to TenTen than it would be for a stranger since she had seen something similar done faster by Lee… and the fact Neji seemed pretty random when he wanted a kiss and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Hello, Neji-chan, fancy seeing you here. I've got some things to do, so if you'll just excuse me…" TenTen said, a bite of sarcasm in her voice, attempting to duck beneath Neji's arms and escape. When he moved to corral her back in, she stabbed him in the shoulder with a senbon.

"What the hell, TenTen?" Neji asked, just as another one joined its precedent in his shoulder. They didn't go very deep, but, hey, being stabbed by wooden needles in the shoulder (which you were currently using) hurt.

"Well, I don't want chocolate." TenTen said simply, as if she hadn't just stabbed him twice. She hardly doubted it'd subdue him, but it might deter him from making her drink the hot chocolate. Neji hardly ever forced her to do something against her will, especially if she was fixed against not doing it.

Coming up with a plan, Neji released her, pulling the senbon out of his person and handing them back to TenTen. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek in apology before going into their room to hide. Neji went back to the kitchen and took a swift of the hot chocolate, mentally swooning, and quickly going into the bathroom in their room. TenTen paid no heed to him, reclining on their bed, reading a book. She didn't suspect Neji of doing anything more with the chocolate. Neji quickly put a bandage over his bleeding shoulder before exiting the bathroom. TenTen looked up slightly, then did a double take. Neji mentally smirked, knowing that he'd get her attention if he left his shirt in the bathroom.

"I'll get you a different shirt, Neji…" TenTen said, placing her book down and going into their closet. She pulled out a loose white t-shirt, shivering slightly when Neji hugged her fro behind, nuzzling her neck. Neji, however, was having a hard time not swallowing the hot chocolate he had in his mouth. He was too addicted to the stuff. TenTen sighed, turning around and pressing the shirt to his chest.

"Geez, Neji—" Holy heck, what was this stuff. Neji had caught her mid-sentence and kissed her, letting a very delectable liquid into…

Neji leaned back, smirking at TenTen after she swallowed. Her honey brown eyes were wide, and she was unconsciously licking her lips.

"Hyuuga, Neji! Fuck you, I told you I hate chocolate—"

"But you've never had it. And, by the looks of it, you like my father's secret recipe."

If Sakura wondered why Neji came to the hospital with about ten senbon deeply imbedded into his stomach, she didn't ask why. If the guy who had a chocolate shop suddenly had a new customer on par with Neji's want for chocolate, he also didn't ask why. After all, despite the whole story being kept a secret, all of Konoha had a hunch.

**A/N**: _xD It's the same hot chocolate from the last chapter. For some reason, I see Neji as one of the biggest choc-a-holics _ever_. Strange, I know. Deal with it. This was kind of random, since I generally see TenTen as a chocolate-lover, too… and, I know, the way Neji got her to drink the hot chocolate is WAY overused. R&R, yeah? –puppy dog face-_

_~ Tobi_


	5. Santa Clause

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: K+/T – strong swear at the end and a suggestive scene  
**Theme(s)**: Santa Suits  
**Disclaimer**: Lawyers don't like being bribed…  
**Inspiration**: Oh, yes. This has a picture behind it. It's one smexy Santa-Neji by Sorceress2000 on dA (or, . here on ). Here's the link for the pic (seriously, go check it out) – h t t p : / / s o r c e r e s s 2 0 0 0 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 3 4 6 c 5 a (with out the spaces)  
**Reviewers **_(who are a-freaking-mazing and lovely and need like a million cookies each):_  
DarkAnonymous324: Key word is almost. There will be times where I can't and will either post early or late, depending – just like today/tomorrow: a double update for yesterday's absence. Thanks you so much. :D  
Jing Mei: Thank you. I'm glad you like the first one (for me, the second one has been my personal favorite).  
Someon(e?): Thank you for the kind words. :)

**Santa Claus –**

When Lee, Neji, TenTen, and Gai had to spend Christmas in a hotel, only Lee and Gai minded. It was for a mission, so they soon quieted down for Sarutobi. Lee found it very hard to no argue with the 3rd, seeing as this was the first Christmas he'd actually had a family for (he knew TenTen was the same, and, for Neji, it was the first one since his father died) and, really, spending it in a hotel on a mission wasn't even on his list of where to spend Christmas.

Now, none of them were too religious, but Christmas was just something they all participated in. Neji brought hot chocolate mix to the mission (which was excellently good, considering he made it himself), TenTen brought decorations, Lee brought curry (spicy, of course), and Gai acted as Santa a brought presents for them all. Thought it was spent in a hotel room, it was quite magical. For Lee, anyways, until he saw something he really shouldn't have.

It had been probably around one in the morning when Lee had the irresistible urge to pee, and he had woken up from that urge. He did his business, and upon exiting the bathroom saw a sight. It wasn't… bad, as in evil, but he felt the urge to kill Neji anyways. Lee had woken said boy up, and he was sitting up in the bed he and TenTen shared (for Neji had been adamant against sleeping with either Gai or Lee and had been forced into sharing a bed with TenTen by TenTen instead of kipping n the floor), stroking TenTen's unbound hair. Neji's eyes were only half open (it was really hard to _not_ see his eyes), and the littlest of hints of a smile was on his lips. When Neji noticed Lee's presence, his eyes, once looking as soft as snow, turned as hard as ice as he glared until Lee cowered below his covers in fear. Lee fell asleep under the glare, and took heed of it's meaning and didn't mention it to anyone.

Currently, Lee felt flabbergasted at the sight he saw. It was Neji, dressed as Santa, bearing gifts in a large sack. He hadn't heard his teammates arrival to TenTen's apartment, but he had sure heard her laughter that had been able to pull him out of past Christmas memories.

Seeing _Neji_ in a Santa suit, completed with the large burlap sack, made Lee guffaw with mirth. If only Naruto was there! Oh, and the beard would have been awesome, too…

"Say a word, and you're dead. Any of you." Neji's practiced, cold and hard as ice glare swept the apartment's contents. Knowing he could do it, Lee silently decided to keep this rather amusing fact to himself instead of spreading it (what a wise move). Neji unceremoniously dumped the sack onto TenTen's couch, immediately unbuttoning and rolling his sleeves and pant legs up when he was relieved of his load. He tossed the hat aside, perfectly aware of the odd stares Gai, Lee, and TenTen were giving him.

"Why don't you go out in 68 degree weather with this suit on? Then we'll see who isn't trying to get out of it." Neji retorted, sitting down next to the sack.

"Since I was blackmailed into doing this, dig through this. It's from Hinata-hime, Hiashi-sama and I. There's at least one for you all. TenTen, I'm going to go change." He loosened the ties around the lips of the burlap sack, revealing the colorfully wrapped gifts inside. Lee pounced on it immediately, picking out the three lime green gifts with his name on them. Gai was watching Neji go into TenTen's room with said girl when Lee had found all of his three, causing him to look at the closing door.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, completely oblivious. There was something in Gai's eyes… pride, sadness, and happiness perhaps…

"It is the wonders of youth, Lee-kun." Gai said mysteriously, grinning and winking at Lee before asking for his presents. TenTen returned after Gai got his presents, curiously light pink, and got the remaining four presents form the bag (she was the only one who'd met Hanabi and received a gift from her). Neji returned not long after and more presents were exchanged, then all opened. It was a party after that, the curious scene from before and Gai's mysterious words forgotten in Lee's mind. That is, until later that night when he realized the book Neji had gotten him, "How To Get Girls for Dummies", had remained at TenTen's apartment. Saddened by that, and knowing she wouldn't mind if he just showed up, Lee went to her complex, getting into her apartment through the slightly open window.

"Neji…" Lee froze at the soft giggle from TenTen's apartment. He inched his way over to the door, ear pressed against it.

"TenTen…" Neji's possessive growl sounded loud and clear to Lee. Thinking thoughts he probably shouldn't (and would repent for later with 500 sit ups and crunches), Lee opened the door a crack. His fears were confirmed.

It would have been hard for him to tell which extremity was whose had it not bee or the dramatic difference between Neji's pale skin and TenTen's tanned. Lee gulped, covering his nose and mouth, eyes bugging out.

_His ex-teammates were…!_

"LEE!"

"… Lee-san…"

Well, fuck.

**A/N**: _Kufufufufufu. I'll probably do my mistletoe theme as a brother-fic or whatever to this. D Ah, poor Lee, he's so dead after this. So dead. Now, I'll leave it up to your imagination until (if I do) post the brother-fic for this as to how far Neji and TenTen got. I was going to actually make this fic with that scene included, but… it just turned out this way. c:_

_~ Tobi_


	6. Courage

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: K+ - I don't think there's anything too bad in this one… tell me if you think I should put K+/T, please?  
**Theme(s)**: School holidays  
**Disclaimer**: Yes. I am Kishimoto. Bow down to me and my awesome-ness.  
**Reviewers** (_who are lovely and kind and really do deserve a million or so cookies each_):  
Jing Mei: Are you freaking kidding me? I've grown up thinking Santa Claus was spelled with an e… I feel stupid now, lol. Thanks for pointing that out. xD Hnn… I have no idea why I put '-kun' for TenTen… it's just my personal view on Neji that when he gets mad that he'd use '-san' for Lee, but meh. I do believe TenTen was enjoying her Christmas pressie… until Lee came and interrupted (how rude). ;P  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks for the kind words and reviewing so much. C:  
Dcfan100: Thank you. Really, no one has posted some Christmas-y NejiTen yet? I'll try to keep up, lol. So far, I'm only one behind, so I think I'm doing well. X3

**- Courage -**

"You should tell him before we have winter break, TenTen-chan. Really. You're freaking sexy, so any guy with a dick has to say yes to you." TenTen glared at Karin, hoping to Kami her face didn't flush from her blunt words.

"Don't give me that look, girl, you know it's true. But whether he has a—"

"You're getting to be as bad as Sai-san, Karin-chan!" TenTen interrupted, covering her virgin ears with slender hands. Even so, she still heard Karin's evil sounding laughter along with Temari's. Really, she needed to pick better friends. Like, say, Hyuuga, Hinata. Yeah. Hinata was shy and definitely wouldn't talk about Neji like that.

"I-I – gomen neesai, but I h-heard you t-talking ab-about a g-guy, and… ano, you're l-looking at N-Nii-san, so…" Speaking of the Devil. Well, angel. Karin and Temari nodded, letting her go on at TenTen's expense.

"I-I know you-you used to b-be close… a-and he's…" Hinata paused, taking a deep breath.

"He'snotgay,andhereally_really_likesyou. Ipromiseyouwon',please,_please_doit."

"… Eh?" _Really intelligent, TenTen_, she chided herself mentally. Karin had the same dumbstruck face TenTen had, but Temari looked like she was concentrating on how to translate Hinata's words.

"Neji-san isn't gay… and he really, really, really like TenTen-baka… She promises you won't regret it if you ask him out… and she's basically begging you to. Right, Hinata-san?" Temari said after a few awkward minutes, the look of concentration still on her face. Hinata turned even brighter red, nodding to confirm what Temari said.

"Well, no one thinks he's straight-up gay. Just bi. But, whatever. Guess he's not. Anyways, how do you know Neji-san really likes TenTen-chan here?" Karin said, looking amused now. TenTen still looked dumbstruck. Hinata's red face suddenly drained a bit of the color, turning… positively evil.

"H-Hanabi-imoto st-stole his wallet o-one day… a-and there a-are q-quite a few p-pictures of TenTen-s-san in it. Also, I-I've been to his a-apartment, a-and he's… got p-pictures, th-that he drew, of-of you _e-everywhere_ in his room." Hinata confessed, looking more evil every second that passed by. Karin 'aww'ed at the end, saying quite a bit of jumbled things (TenTen could only make out 'kawaii' every other word and Temari didn't feel like trying to translate anymore).

"P-please ask N-Nii-san out i-if you… l-like him. _Don't_ use him." Hinata looked shy again until the last sentence. Then, she looked positively scary, as in the way girl friends are when "giving away" their friends (you break her heart, I break your neck, etc, etc). Her voice, once soft and unsure, was strong and had a steel line running through it, like Neji's normal way of talking. TenTen nodded quickly.

"I… don't use people, Hinata-san. Never in my dreams… especially not Neji-san…" She said in a firm, unfaltering voice. TenTen knew of Neji's trust issues and past, and she had no rights to go and violate the trust he had in her or exploit his past. It was truly sad to think of someone using another person for any means.

"Good." Hinata said, softly, though firmly. A smile spread across her pink face as she bid the trio goodbye and went back to her classroom. TenTen stared across the cafeteria again at the back of Neji's head, pouting slightly. He sure had a good cousin.

"I think I'll talk to him today…" She said quietly, mostly to herself, but that sent Karin off on what pick-up lines she should or shouldn't use, whether to brush her teeth before talking to him, and the list went on and on (she wasn't done when the bell rang and all three had to go o their separate classrooms).

As it turned out, TenTen didn't pluck the courage to talk to Neji about hanging out or something sometime (Karin and Temari yelled at her when they found out), and suddenly they broke for the winter holidays before TenTen realized it. It saddened her to think she was such a pussy not to ask Neji or even talk to him much. He wasn't _that_ intimidating… was he? When TenTen's imagination gave her pictures of him turning her down in the harshest ways possible, yes, yes he was.

"Gosh, TenTen-baka… who would've though you, of all people, to turn chicken?" Temari sighed, linking arms with her younger friend. They were at the mall with Karin but decided to ditch her hen she went into Victoria's Secret screaming how "kawaii" certain things were. Once she went in, it took her forever to get out; and, seeing as they were fine on the amount of panties or bras they had, decided to walk around until Karin called to say she was done and where to meet her.

"I can't help it, Temari-nee-chan. I have a wild imagination that gets the best of me. Can we talk about something else? Like, ano… you and Shikamaru-san! Yeah!" TenTen said, avoiding eye contact with Temari. That woman could get anyone to bend to her will with one look when she really tried.

"There you go. Imagination. Just don't imagine things. And, me and Shika-kun are fine. Back to you. I'll treat you to a hot chocolate if you spill all the beans on your thoughts about Neji-san." Temari said casually, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. TenTen debated on whether to take Temari up on her offer; after a bit, she caved in since she was craving a hot chocolate.

"So. Spill the beans." Temari commanded after they'd gotten hot chocolates from McDonald's McCafe and found and empty table in the food court.

"I… just like him. Always have, since we were little. It wasn't the right time or age until recently…"

"Hon, sixteen is still awfully young."

"Says the seventeen-year-old dating a fifteen-year-old."

"Touché…"

They sat in a comfortable silence after than, TenTen blushing light red and watching random people in the food court as she drank her hot chocolate. She was quite glad Temari either a) understood the way she felt or b) didn't ask her to explain how she felt. It was much simpler that way. Usually, TenTen wasn't a blusher but "one of the guys". Her ever growing crush on Neji always made her feel like a tiny schoolgirl going to her first day of school when he was mentioned by Karin or Temari or when she thought about asking him out.

"Hey, look, there's lover boy himself. Go say hi, I'll keep you cocoa hot." Before she could protest, Temari had stolen TenTen cocoa and had shoved her chair back with her foot. TenTen 'hmph'ed, giving Temari a cold glare. It was too late, though, to try to move her chair back because Neji had seen her and had stopped walking, thinking she was about to come over to him. Sighing in defeat, TenTen left the safety (it wasn't really safe with a determined match-maker Temari around) of her chair and walked over to Neji.

"Hey." _Wow. Real smooth, TenTen, smooooth_. TenTen almost grimaced at herself, but kept a cheery smile on her face through her embarrassment.

"Hey yourself." Really, he was too cute. TenTen didn't reply to him for a minute, taking in his appearance. Neji looked… nice out of his school uniform. Currently, he wore a white sweater that had a low neckline, showing off a bit of his chest, with a pale blue scarf wrapped around his thin neck. On his legs were gray skinny jeans covering the tops of his white Converse. Yeah, it was a pretty gay-looking outfit, but TenTen found it adorable. So sue her.

"So, ano…" Neji looked her over as TenTen struggled with words, smirking slightly. She was wearing a maroon turtleneck with out sleeves and a white long-sleeved under armor shirt beneath it; a white skirt was tucked over a pair of navy boot-cut jeans that nearly covered all of her black combat boots. His opinions of her didn't differ from hers of him.

"If you're not busy, do you want to come with me? I have to search for something for Hinata-hime for Christmas… I saw you with Sub—"

"N-no! She wouldn't mind. I mean, yeah, sure, whatever. Uhm. Nice legs, what – not that's a girl pick up line… ano…" TenTen laughed sheepishly, sure Neji was regretting his decision. She was surprised to hear him laughing lightly.

"You're too cute, TenTen-chan." Neji said, wearing a lopsided half smile. He patted her head, shaking his own.

"Th-thanks, Neji-san…" TenTen replied, hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

"Neji-kun is fine. Come on." Again, he gave her the soft, lopsided half smile. It was positively dreamy to TenTen. Her happiness shot through the roof when he took her hand, leading her away.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Karin asked, out of nowhere. Temari yelped, jumping in her seat; she'd been too caught up in watching TenTen and Neji to noticed Karin approaching.

"I know, right? The Hyuuga, Neji-san freaking laughed and smiled. The apocalypse is coming." Temari said sarcastically, laughing and shaking her head.

"I know, right? Though I'm betting he'll be that ice-cube when school comes around again…" Karin sighed sadly, taking TenTen half empty cocoa and vacated seat.

"Yeah… that's too bad…" Temari nodded in agreement, finishing off her own hot chocolate.

"Yeah. He really looked adorable just then. I envy TenTen-chan right now."

"You said it, girl. But Shika-kun is so cuter to me."

"Hm. I'd say Sasuke-kun is, but I dunno…" They both laughed then, happy for their friend and a bit jealous of her at the same time.

**A/N**: _Yeah. A bit… I dunno. Weird? Lols. Tell me what you think, please? :3 Yeah, Neji was kinda-okay-maybe-yes OOC…_

_~ Tobi_


	7. The Twelve Days

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Christmas songs  
**Disclaimer**: Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin, good tidings of Christmas but not copyrights this year.

**- The 12 Days -**

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree.

TenTen shivered slightly, running her hands on her arms, searching for Neji. It was one of the cooler days in December, and, having not known it, she'd hardly dressed appropriately. Currently she was in a loose, mid-riff bearing shirt with a cami beneath it and baggy capris. Yeah. Not clothes to wear when it suddenly dropped thirty degrees overnight to 50 degrees. TenTen would have changed, but the cold had made her stay in bed longer and thus made her run late. Sighing, TenTen finally concentrated on sensing a chakra presence, and finally found Neji. She walked over to the base of the tree, looking up to see him sleeping and shivering, clearly not receiving the memo of the temperature drop, either. And, being him, he definitely wouldn't have gone back to change under the watching eyes of the Hyuuga Elders.

"Stupid Neji. Stupid weather." They were both going to get colds for this.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtledoves.

"Neji… look." TenTen breathed in his ear, huddled against his chest for warmth. Even though his back was to the sight, she knew he could see it. Two morning doves were perched on a tree, cooing woefully. One looked whiter than the other – it was also bigger than it's companion. Neji smirked, seeing the two doves with his Byakugan. To him, they looked like two bird representatives of them.

"I love you." He breathed quietly into the chilly air, seeing his breath look white and cottony in front of him.

"What was that, Neji?"

"Nothing…"

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me three French hens.

"Hey, Neji, here." He looked down at the offered gift. It was an arrow, hand crafted, with three brown feathers attached to the end.

"But, I don't have a bow…" Neji said slowly, not seeing the logic in giving him an arrow. TenTen grinned and nodded.

"It's symbolic. It'll bring the death of your enemies, just you wait." If the died of laughter, that is. The feathers came from a hen, and she wasn't sure, if it was fired, if it'd fly.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me four calling birds.

One day, Neji decided to take a break from training. _For the whole day_. TenTen was ecstatic, since that day was the coldest day so far in the year with lows of 40 degrees Fahrenheit. That day, she showed him how to make tin can phone-on-a-strings. Well, that's what she called them, anyways. A silly name that fit a silly toy. That day, through many giggles on her part, a fest of flirting ensued throughout her apartment from various rooms (from her storage closet to the bathroom, they hid in them all). Neji even stayed the night on the couch with her, staring at the TV where TenTen magically put in a disc that showed a cackling fireplace. It was by far the finest day they both had all December.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me five golden rings.

TenTen grinned at Neji when he dropped down next to her, under the tree. It was pretty warm, being in the low seventies, and he'd gone off to get something when she took a break.

"Here. There was a master tailor in the village I was in for my last mission." He said, not quite meeting her eyes, dropping five rings holding twenty kunai each at her feet. TenTen squealed with delight, feeling the new weapons all around. What she would never find was the Hyuuga name imprinted on them, showing she was his.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me six geese a-laying.

Searching through the forest for the old river where they trained as Genin, Neji stopped. He could see six geese in the calmer part of the river they were headed to, honking to each other. TenTen stopped when she noticed Neji had, giving him a questioning look. Raising a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, he led her to the sight.

The geese didn't notice them until they'd been watching them for quite a bit, causing the great birds to squawk and take flight. TenTen laughed, grinning brightly at Neji. She was happy he was willing to show her sights many people couldn't see, even if it was just six temperamental geese in their river.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me seven swans a-swimming.

"Neji."

"Hn?"

"Why do you have swans… in your complex?" Neji looked up, seeing the seven swans Hiashi had found injured, swimming in the pond down the hall from his room.

"Hiashi-sama found them injured and decided to let them recover here. They've been fine for a few days, almost a week, but they've chosen to stay here. Hinata-hime and Hanabi-hime take care of them like pets." He explained, watching the graceful birds almost wistfully. _They_ could fly.

"You can fly one day, too, Neji." Ah, she knew him to well.

On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eight maids a-milking.

"So, who made the eggnog?" TenTen asked, taking a long drink from her cup. The stuff was absolutely _de-lish_.

"I did. I didn't milk the cows, we were told maids did, but I think it came out all right." Neji said, sipping lightly at his own mug. He was the maker of all eggnog that passed his lips just in case there was alcohol in someone else's. (1)

"Mmmm. It's almost as good as your daddy's hot cocoa." TenTen purred, wiggling her toes and leaning back farther into her warm chair. Today was a good day, even better since she was spending it with Neji with out training.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing.

It truly was a sight, seeing nine couples dancing in front of the Hokage's tower after the large Christmas tree was raised. It stood nearly as tall as the building itself, and it was worthy of celebrating over. TenTen took in deep breaths, leaning on her knees, grinning proudly. She'd helped raised the hulking tree from it's side to it's trunk; and, to brag, she felt freaking _awesome_ about it. TenTen was the only girl that had helped.

"May I have this dance?" TenTen looked up at Neji, who'd also helped raise the tree (behind her, no doubt, whispering sweet nothings to distract her).

"… Ano, lemme think. Sure." She took his hand, amidst the whistles and catcalls, dancing with the slightly sweating Hyuuga. The smell of conifer overpowered all the sweaty male scents around them, so it was tolerable. He smelled nice, too, so that was a plus to even out the minus of them both being slightly sweaty. The only thing that ruined their moment was Naruto. The blond decided to rain on their parade by teasing them about going out (which they were but he didn't know). Naruto ended up in the hospital for his motor mouth.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me ten lords a-leaping.

TenTen dragged Neji to a ballet recital (something about a nutcracker) one night, squealing with delight. Neji, personally, didn't enjoy it too much since everyone, _including_ the men, was wearing nothing but tights. It reminded him too much of Lee and Gai's randomness, and he had to leave before the halfway mark with the poor excuse of forgetting the Elder's wanted to talk to him about something. TenTen knew it was a blatant lie, but she let him go anyways, cheering in her mind. Hinata owed her 2000 yen. TenTen had bet he'd leave before half the recital was over; Hinata had bet he'd leave after it was half over.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping.

"It really is closing in on Christmas, ne?" TenTen asked, seeing a choir singing next to the large Christmas tree she'd helped erect. There were at least eleven flautists.

"Yes, it is." Neji refrained from saying something else. He was quite sure that, now it was nearing Christmas, the villagers thought something was up by them holding hands. He wanted to pull his hand out of her grip, but he also wanted to hold it forever.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming.

To the sound of drummers (twelve, to be exact), Neji proposed to TenTen on Christmas day. Fate even decided to smile upon them and grace Konoha with Christmas day snow (TenTen's absolute favorite form of precipitation). TenTen couldn't have asked for a better gift (though Naruto could have kept his mouth shut for a bit more – but, then again, you can't get everything in life.)

**A/N**: _How'd you like it? I thought of it yesterday… and typed most of it when my left hand was mostly numb from playing tennis for almost three hours with out gloves. Be happy I care to update, lol. xD Spelling mistakes, if any, will be changed later when I have time._

_~ Tobi_


	8. Cake

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – TenTen has a potty mouth when she's grumpy  
**Theme(s)**: Frosting  
**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, and neither do you. And why I'm using a Valentine's disclaimer for Christmas doesn't matter. :P  
**Reviewers** (_who are absolutely fantabulous and need a party thrown for them_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thank you. :3

Dcfan100: Thanks. Aww, really? That really means a lot to me. :) I'll try to keep it up. Oh, thanks, I try. I wasn't sure if anyone liked my bad humor or didn't read the disclaimers since no one has mentioned the little suckers (like, stop with the crappy jokes, or wtf are you on, etc).

**- Cake -**

TenTen sighed, grabbing her alarm clock as it beeped at her to wake up. She wanted to yell at it to shut up, but, then again, inanimate objects were not fun to yell at; she'd already tried yelling at the pole she'd run into once. Not a good idea. TenTen sighed, again, clambering out of her bed and lazily changing from her sleep wear to her winter school uniform. Today was going to be cold, she remembered, hearing it from the newscast on her radio last night. After changing, she went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in her signature buns (the school would spontaneously combust if she didn't – true fact.)

"DAMNIT, SHUTTUUUUP NEJIII." TenTen crowed after only one knock at her apartment door. Neji let himself in, smirking at nothing in particular. Today, he knew, would be a bad day for TenTen. After all, she'd already woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"You better have got either coffee or hot chocolate on you to make me wake up this early." TenTen grumbled to him, exiting her bathroom barefoot, knowing her best friend would have entered her room instead of politely staying in the living room or kitchen. She groaned audibly when she saw he was empty handed with an almost sheepish face.

"Now, see, I look like crap, but you look gorgeous like always. And you got up earlier than me! Ugh. Pretty people have all the luck." TenTen moaned, slipping on her socks and shoes. Neji just shrugged.

"You're supposed to say I'm pretty, you freaking idiot." She growled at his shrug. Again, the almost sheepish look crossed Neji's face. Sighing (she really needed to stop doing that), TenTen followed him out of her apartment and to his beat-up old white car. It wasn't as old as it looked, but since Neji was a pretty horrible driver, it looked old because he kept on dinging it here and there. He took her out to breakfast, as their last date before Neji had to go with his family to some wacky winter holiday thing (_why_ the Elders liked bowling on Christmas was beside her – it was even more confusing why they didn't just go themselves and had to drag _everyone_, literally, along with them). TenTen would have never gotten up at five in the morning otherwise.

When they got to the place, a comfortable diner just about everyone hung out at after school when it was actually cold, TenTen immediately ordered a large hot chocolate for both of them. The waiter gave her and odd look but said nothing, returning with two mugs of the steaming liquid in a few minutes. TenTen ordered a hearty American breakfast of two bacon slices, two sausages, three pancakes, and two sunny side up eggs; Neji ordered a typical Japanese breakfast with miso soup and rice with seasoned nori, grilled fish, and tamagoyaki as his sides.

They ate in a comfortable silence (minus TenTen's moans of how good the food was every now and then) until six thirty rolled around, and Neji decided that was the right time to skedaddle. The carried to school was filled with mindless, asinine chatter that TenTen found herself leading. Really, Neji needed to learn how to talk more.

"Oh, did you remember to bring cupcakes, Neji? OH FUCKBISCUITS-!" The last words yelled out her mouth were probably what the drivers around Neji were thinking.

"I'll take that as a no. We're so going to be late." TenTen sighed, leaning against the window. Neji remained silent after that until they got to school (right as the first bell rang, telling them they had five minutes to move their butts up to the third story from the parking lot across the school – a feat on Lee might have bee able to do, cupcake-less.) Gai reprimanded them but let them off clean because it was the last day before break. Gai's homeroom was the only one having a (secret) party; everyone had to bring something but Gai, who said he'd get rid of the party trash quick as a flash instead so they wouldn't be caught. TenTen had brought plates, napkins, disposable chopsticks and plastic forks last week.

The class kept their party to a dull roar, the usual for Gai's class, as it got underway. TenTen passed out plates, napkins, and utensils first followed by everyone else passing out sweets or drinks.

"Hyuuga-san, who made these cupcakes?" Was the question moaned by many after they took their first bites. TenTen grinned as Neji stiffened (she knew his ears, hidden by his long hair, were turning red), broad shoulders tensing. No one suspected him as the cook, but he was still defensive.

"Hinata-hime did. Do not speak to her of this, as she does not know it wasn't for Hanabi-hime's class." Neji lied, having already come up with the story with TenTen when she was over to lick the extra frosting up. It was believable – much more so than if he said he did (and _that_ he'd never do). The class nodded, believing the lie, thinking to themselves to get Hinata to cook for them if they ever had a party or needed foods for events (they'd be in for a surprise – the only thing Hinata could cook well was ramen).

"TenTen, you have frosting…" Neji murmured, sitting down at his desk in front of her backwards. The only sweet he was really into was chocolate – but, at the moment, his eyes were trained on the frosting on TenTen's lips.

"Mhmm, I know." TenTen grinned at him, about to lick it away when he leaned over and did it for her. TenTen flushed darkly at the sudden wolf whistles and catcalls, glaring slightly at Neji.

"Has your sour day turned out sweet?" He smirked at her, running his tongue over his top lip unconsciously. Neji knew he'd made a good batch of frosting now.

"Very."

TenTen repaid him later when Lee got frosting smeared onto Neji's nose by smashing a cupcake on his face.

**A/N**: _Short and sweet, maybe? Yes? I was originally planning for TenTen to have an awful day and end it with 'That was the frosting on her cake' for something truly terrible at the end. Of course, with Neji by her side the whole time. But, eh, it turned out like this. R&R, please?_

_~ Tobi_


	9. Mail

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – Cursing abound and implications – if you're sensitive, it's best to skip this one.  
**Theme(s)**: Fire  
**Disclaimer**: All I want for Christmas are some copyrights. Oh, and if anyone happens to own any emails like the ones that follow, well…  
**Reviewers** (_who are awesome and lovely and the best in the world, etc_):  
(): xD Yeah. Thanks for reviewing.  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks.  
Dcfan100: I hoped it was. Hehheh, bad jokes are the best. Thanks. C:

Low down on emails: FF doesn't like them with the at sign or dot com after it, so it looks really weird as it is. I'm sorry about that, and thank you Jing Mei for pointing out to me that FF didn't show the emails.

**- Mail -**

From: hyuuga.n at hyuugacorp  
To: tenten at hyuugacorp  
Subject: (no subject)

Dear TenTen-san,

This is a letter from your boss.

Yeah. That had to look formal just in case; also, you haven't given me your personal email yet. Anyways, TenTen, why did you start that fire today by the coffee maker? The repair costs will be deducted from your paycheck. That's not good for you, you know – it's around the Christmas holidays. I know you get presents for everyone even though none of us are too religious. You might need help this year, seeing as America isn't buying as much and… you know the whole deal. Again, why?

From, Neji

From: uberten at hotmail  
To: Screwyou at hotmail  
Subject: Foo' you is my BIATCH – 'course you don't know my private email

Dear Neji,

Please get the stick out of your ass. Thanks.

Whatever, loser. That was a cheap way to get my private email. I started it on accident, baka! Why on earth would I start a fire on purpose? I'm not a pyro like that Uchiha brat! Though he is a cute brat… lolwhut. No. No, no, no, no, no! Fuck that shit. It's not fair the coffee maker just happens to catch fire around me… D: Oh, really, it's near Christmas? I had no idea. I hope to Kami you can detect that sarcasm. Eeh, I'll just skip on you this year. :P Lol, JK, JK. Nah, I'll pull through, don't worry, Neji-pants. Speaking of pants, your dressy black ones make your legs look nice. Just sayin'. Again, ACCIDENT. They happen, ya know.

Don't forget you're my bitch,  
TenTen

From: Screwyou at hotmail  
To: uberten at hotmail  
Subject: I'm not the screamer in bed.

Dear TenTen,

I'd rather not. I've never seen my ass, so I don't want to now.

It was not. If I really wanted it, I could've asked Lee. What accident? I have a witness saying you screamed at it and set it on fire with a match. That doesn't sound like an accident to me. I think you are starting to become a pyromaniac ever since last summer, TenTen, I really do. Can cute really compare to me? Don't speak of Uchiha-san again, or else I'll really make you scream. You can skip me if you want, I wouldn't mind. You're the only thing I want. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I'm really sorry, TenTen. Are you sure? I could lend you some yen… and, Neji-pants…? Thank you, TenTen. Again, witness and don't make me check the security cameras. I do realize they do, but I don't believe this incident was one.

I hardly consider myself as your bitch,  
Neji

From: uberten at hotmail  
To: Screwyou at hotmail Subject: That was a low blow

Dear Neji,

Aww, screw this dear stuff. It's all formal and BLEH. And, lol, you made a lame joke. Haaaaa, the socially retarded have a lame sense of humor!

Suuuuuuuuure you could/would. Sure. Well, it became an accident after I set it on fire. So there. Nyeh nyeh! Am not! Fire is just so pretty and it feels really satisfying to burn… OMK, I am! Ohnoes! D: HELLLPP MEEEE YOU WHORE.

Yeah, no. Never mind. PFFFFTT, Uchiha-brat can so fuck anyone better than you. I dare you to try to "really make me scream". And cute is a world of difference compared to you. Neji = top ten business bachelors (haha, suckers) in the world – specifically, number three (what where they on when they made this?), great in bed (pffffftt, I couldn't stop laughing when typing this), zero-tolerance for other men, protective as fuck, and has the prettiest hair – even prettier than Ino-san's. Uchiha-brat = cute, adorable, emo and fuck, gay, messed in the head, rated number one killer in Japan, had been number one hunted man worldwide before he was caught, number one bad boy. Big difference. Girls want wild, not tame but good-looking businessmen.

I'm positive, and I don't need you to lend me yen. And, yeah, Neji-pants 'cause I was thinking about your pants and you. Therefore, Neji-pants. You're welcome, Neji. Bah humbug.

Well I do,  
TenTen

From: Screwyou at hotmail  
To: uberten at hotmail  
Subject: Low but true

TenTen,

Yes, yes I did. I'll even admit it was lame.

I won't get into the 'can so/cannot' argument with you. Again. Of course it was… tut tut, TenTen. I'm staging an intervention. Give me all your matches, lighters, etc. Tomorrow. I'm not a whore…

Say that after tonight. I dare you. I don't see how this is relevant… and how can females want someone who is in jail, for life, with no bail? Who they also know is gay and dropping the soap every chance he gets? And I'm only number three? What _were_ they on? I'm definitely the sexiest businessman to ever live.

All right… but how about a spare key? To put it in ways girls might understand, I'd like you to move in with me. Are you sure you were thinking about taking my pants off?

Well, you're my bitch and no one else's,  
Neji

From: uberten at hotmail  
To: Screwyou at hotmail  
Subject: STFU

Neeeeeji,

Ha. Loser.

Yes you wiiiiiilllll. Ha ha, another joke. Wait…

YOU STOLE MY F-ING MATCHES YOU BASTARD!

Yes, you are a whore. My whore.

… Okay, I can't. No one can top that. My stiff neighbors complained, you bitch. I've no idea; I'm on the same line as you. Ha ha, you said drop the soap. XD Yeah, I know, right. Number three. You should totally be number eight. :P You arrogant whore/bitch/bastard.

… I have a hunch this is happening now to cut my rent pays in half, but…. Sure. Tonight sound good? Ha ha ha… no, not now, anyways…

Protective much?  
TenTen

From: Screwyou at hotmail  
To: uberten at hotmail  
Subject: (no subject)

TenTeeeeeeeen,

No, I won't and yes, I did.

No, you're my whore.

Did they? Well, they can't complain anymore. You're moving in tonight. Is saying 'drop the soap' a funny thing? You're paying for that sometime soon. Why, thank you, TenTen.

Honestly, it's half my plan. I was originally going to ask you to move in after Christmas. Tonight better happen or else. I thought as much.

Very,  
Neji

From: uberten at hotmail  
To: Screwyou at hotmail  
Subject: Whoohoo subject PWN

Neji.

Why am I emailing you when you're over my shoulder?

"I have no idea, TenTen." His voice sent chills up her spine. TenTen looked up at his chin, placing a soft kiss on it. Neji smirked at the computer screen before ducking hi head down to nuzzle her neck.

"Happy early Christmas, TenTen." She smiled.

"Happy early Christmas, Neji."

**A/N**: _You were warned. Don't blame me if you found this disturbing. It's not really… explicit or anything. And I have no idea how this formed. I thought of fire as fired but this thing rolled out… so, yeah. Not too sure about this one, but, eh. I'll live. R&R? Oh, and I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow. I procrastinated on my math project, ha ha…_

_~ Tobi_


	10. Chuu

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: k/K+ - there is one sentence that refers to sex…  
**Theme(s)**: Pajamas  
**Disclaimer**: I'm too sleepy to come up with a wise-ass disclaimer…  
**Reviewers** (_who are fantabulous and deserve a jillion zillion hugs and cookies and milk_):  
Jing Mei: Thanks for pointing out the emails didn't show up, first of all. I fixed it… kinda, and thanks for the review. :D I'm glad you liked the bickering.  
Animeteen221: Lol, wow. xD  
Dcfan100: I thought it'd be, but I'm glad it was funny. TenTen is fun to play with since she has no character story, etc, and I just happen to like making her crazy. Thank you.

**- Chuu -**

"Whom are you shopping for?" If she wasn't a ninja, TenTen might've jumped. But, no, she was a ninja and not too easy to scare, so she didn't.

"Aren't we nosy, Ino-san?" TenTen shot at the blond behind her, peering over her shoulder. That nosy rookie gossip girl…

"Is it for Christmas?" Ino pressed on, not sensing the 14-year-old's hostility or just ignoring it. It was one of her specialties, especially when Sasuke had been around.

"Does it matter?" TenTen sighed, giving up the vain thought that Ino might go away if she was rude enough. Ino herself might just be the queen of rudeness, so it didn't surprise her Ino wasn't backing down. Also, she might think there's a juicy piece of gossip around. Ha. She wished.

"Well, yes. Obviously, since it's not a green spandex suit, it's for Hyuuga." Ino refrained from a suffix, wanting to be insulting as possible to Neji. Ever since he shot her down, she'd held a grudge against him. Though she might be a blond, Ino never forgot anything that insulted her. TenTen fidgeted slightly, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"And if it is?" She asked defensively, partly for herself and partly for both her teammates. Sure, she'd heard Neji say something about telling Ino no, but, _really_? Was she really holding a grudge for that long over something so asinine? And then, of course, saying Lee wore nothing but green spandex suits. He wore other things!

"Why are you shopping for him, anyways? He'd never say thank you, so why bother? He's just a jerk." Ino said bitterly, frowning. Hell, as long as TenTen agreed, which she should, it'd be fun for her to bash Neji even if there wasn't any juicy gossip.

"I'm going to kick your skinny white ass into next week! Stop insulting my teammates!" TenTen retaliated, whirling around and poking Ino harshly in the shoulder. The blond winced, looking confused.

"Neji might seem like a jerk to you, but he's not like that 'Sasuke-kun' you chased after! And Lee, just because he wears things you won't, doesn't make him a bad person, either! Now, go away before I do something rash." TenTen nearly shouted, getting a fair amount of stares, glaring at the year younger girl. Ino resembled a fish, mouth gaping as she struggled for words. Really, she didn't expect either boy to be defended; she'd only come up with insults for them both, mainly Neji, to agree with TenTen on.

"Sasuke-kun is much better than your Hyuuga and Lee-san combined! He only…" Ino stopped, pressing her fingers to her lips. He'd said he loved her; he said he'd never leave her. And now, look where he was, screwing Orochimaru like the little whore he was. TenTen stopped herself before insulting Ino again, clearly seeing the pain expressed on Ino's face. Her stomach twisted with pity when the blond started tearing up, still fingering her lips. Obviously, she believed and he'd lied.

"Look, I'm sorry for what he did to you, but don't go insulting my teammates ever again, okay? Only I can insult them." TenTen sighed, knowing she was being too soft on Ino. But, being a girl herself, she understood the pain Ino was feeling even if she'd never experienced it herself. It was just a girl thing. Ino gulped, blinking furiously to clear up any signs of tears.

"Fine, and I'm sorry about insulting your teammates. And, if you speak of this… incident, ever, I'll have your head." Ino said quietly, walking away with her head held high and barking at people who were still staring. TenTen sighed, shaking her head, turning back around to look at the clothes in front of her. Neji had told the Hokage he didn't have "normal" clothes that still fit, so he'd been unable to go on their last mission. He wasn't about to shop for "normal" clothes, either, since he was still in the middle of a growth spurt. TenTen decided, after a mission with Lee, Hinata, and Kiba instead of Lee and Neji that she'd buy him "normal" clothes. It was too much troublesome to have Kiba trying to flirt with Hinata, Lee accidentally/unknowingly flirting (carry her bag or always making sure she was alright, the normal thing he did with every girl but TenTen since she'd slap him), Hinata stammering every single word, and herself being pretty much forgotten even though she'd been named leader of the cell… well, anyone could understand her, couldn't they?

TenTen picked out three shirts for Neji: one white with a v-collar, one beige with a circular, and one long-sleeve button up white shirt. After picking those out, she made her way over to the bottoms section. Before she even saw jeans, she saw boxers and underwear. Though that she would merely brush off moth of the time, something caught her eye. Something worth the glares she'd get for probably a million years after Neji received them. TenTen couldn't wait to see Neji's face when he saw these. Cackling to herself, TenTen picked up a pair of boxers in what she assumed was Neji's size before going to where the pants were. Oh, she would enjoy Christmas morning.

On Christmas morning, the whole team always gathered in either TenTen's apartment or Lee's. Most of the time, it was TenTen's because the only messy room was hers (and no one was going in there), instead of like Lee's apartment where the place always looked like a tornado went through it. Neji always arrived first, two hours early, bearing meticulously wrapped gifts and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

TenTen knew it was Neji when there were three light knocks on her door at seven in the morning Christmas day. She answered it, seeing her hunch was correct. Neji was wearing his usually tan shirt and chocolate shorts, but her had a bag filled with six presents and two steaming mugs with him; also, bandages replaced his forehead protector.

"Neji." TenTen greeted him warmly, smiling. Neji nodded, eyes softening, entering her humble abode. He dropped the bag by her wimpy little tree, sitting down on her couch afterwards. TenTen joined him, on the opposite end, curling her legs to her chest and staring at him. Neji handed her a full mug, sipping on one that was already half empty. Squealing with delight, she took it, drinking the contents deeply. Oh, how Neji had the best hot chocolate. It was like the Hokage of all hot chocolates.

"Merry Christmas, TenTen." Neji said softly after TenTen had calmed down, eyeing her with tired eyes. Ever since Naruto had beaten him the year previous, he'd dropped the honorifics for her name and Lee's. It had been odd at first, but now she adored it. It showed he finally admitted to being close to them.

"Merry Christmas, Neji." She grinned at him, eyes shining brightly. It was silent between them for a few minutes before Neji spoke up again.

"TenTen… I… how was your mission?" Neji didn't quite look TenTen in the eyes, wishing he'd said what he'd meant to. His ears started burning and he knew they were reddening.

"Well, it was boring… I missed you. It's not the same when Kiba-san and Hinata-chan have to replace you, especially when Kiba-san is all flirty and Lee is all… servant-y." TenTen sighed, not noticing Neji's red ears. He nodded, making them lapse into another silence. TenTen was simply savoring every bit of the hot chocolate while Neji tried to fit the right words into his head to say to her. It was weird, honestly, trying to tell the girl he'd been cold to until just a year ago that he… _liked_ her. As in, liked-liked. Well, he hoped his gift to her would say the words even if he didn't. Actually, no, it probably wouldn't; TenTen didn't notice little details like that. Sighing deeply, Neji turned his glazed stare onto TenTen. He really wished he wasn't being such a coward at the moment.

"Hey, Neji, you done?" TenTen asked, when she was finished with her hot chocolate. He nodded mutely, hanging his own empty cup to her. TenTen took both to her kitchen, plopping them into the sink.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" The question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"Do you want to sleep over here, at my place, tonight? Just me and you…" Neji wanted to grin at that, "… and Lee, if you want." Well, there went his hopes and dreams. Slightly.

"Lee… would ruin things." Neji sighed, turning his back into the corner of the couch and bringing his legs to his chest. He rested his cheek on one, closing his white eyes.

"Yeah, I know. He's so hyper. I'll take that as a no to Lee but a yes from you?" TenTen asked, going back to her couch and sitting next to Neji. He seemed exceptionally tired for some reason.

"Mhmmm…" Neji said, sighing once more. Kami, how long he'd stayed up debating on what to get TenTen over the past weeks…? He'd never felt this tired before. TenTen watched as he fell asleep, smiling warmly at him. She'd let him sleep until Lee and Gai arrived at nine, together, bearing brightly wrapped gifts and yelling about youth.

"Sweet dreams, Neji." She stood up, kissing his covered forehead, before going back into her kitchen and preparing miso soup. When Lee and Gai arrived, Neji awoke, feeling ashamed he'd slept away the time he used to talk to TenTen. Usually, they never talked that deep or long, but then he remembered agreeing to spend the night with her. They could talk then, he decided, pretending he'd been awake the whole time when Lee came over and started to talk animatedly about what he'd already done that morning. Gai was with TenTen, talking, as she finished up some onigiri.

"Okay, present time, then I've got some miso soup and onigiri." TenTen said, walking to her living room with Gai behind her. Gifts were passed out and then opened. From Gai, TenTen received several scrolls for storing weapons (half of which were already well-stocked), from Lee she received a stuffed turtle and a handful of kunais and shurikin, and from Hinata she got high quality nunchucks and healing herbs and salves. Finally, form Neji, she got a silver locket that she refused to open in front of Lee and Gai, just in case he put an embarrassing picture of her inside. She hugged each for their gifts, telling Neji to tell her thanks as well, waiting to see Neji open his gifts. He always abstained from opening his own gifts until everyone else had opened theirs.

Neji opened his gifts, saving TenTen's for last. It was a large box, and he was unsure of what she'd gotten him. Neji was half convinced he didn't want to open it. When he did, it seemed innocent enough. First there were three shirts, then a pair or shorts, some pants, and slacks, and lastly…

TenTen, Lee, and Gai howled with laughter when he held up the offending undergarment with a strange expression. There were little pink hearts scattered across the canvas of white, along with little cute, chibi mice. Very sexy boxers… that suddenly became his favorite undergarment that instant. Neji preferred boxer briefs, but, hey, when he saw the mice he was instantly reminded of TenTen, and the little hearts conveyed his feelings. It was only a plus she gave it to him. When Lee and Gai left around seven, he hugged TenTen suddenly.

"E-eh? What's that for, Neji?" TenTen asked, flushing slightly.

"Thank you, Chuu." Neji replied quietly, enigmatically going into her bathroom and changing. He came out clad in his new boxers and the beige shirt she'd gotten him.

"Chuu?" TenTen questioned, almost positive her face was bright red. Who knew Neji looked adorable wearing those boxers she'd gotten as a joke?

"Chuu, as in the mouse sound." Well, if her face wasn't flaming before, it was then. TenTen changed in a rush, slapping herself in the face to wake up and stop blushing. Though she though of the act as Neji being friendly to her, TenTen fell asleep cuddled against his chest with his chin on her head on the couch. Neji meant it as opening the door to things to come. He would ask her out, one day… whenever the right time came.

**A/N**: _The ending might be a bit rushed at the end, dunno. And that InoSasu/SasuIno scene in the beginning? That came out of nowhere. I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat or something, m'kays? Guh… I meant the beginning to have TenTen shopping for Neji-pajamas… and then have a time skip to when they're around 20 and say something about his pajamas and hers… but, oh well. I think this might be better. So sleepy now… unnnh… don't know why… probably slaving over my math project. Stupid Escher. I wouldn't have updated today, but I didn't want to be two days behind… so, yeah. R&R, please?_

_~ Tobi_


	11. FLAMEboyant

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: K+/T – three curse words and Gai's cooking. XD  
**Theme(s)**: Burnt Dinners  
**Disclaimer**: Do not fear, the lawyers are here! Oh, wait…

_Narrator_. _TenTen's diary entry_. Uh… don't know what to call this? 3rd person POV after Neji's done reading? And don't ask me why I left the narrator bit in even after I decided to add an end bit with Neji and TenTen. :P

**- FLAME-boyant -**

_The one time Team Gai spent Christmas Eve at Gai's apartment, it was a disaster of flamboyant proportions. If one were to stupidly ask what had happened, like Naruto, they'd end up with closed tenketsu, a broken nose, and a few poisoned kunais embedded in their stomach. But you lucky folks get to read TenTen's journal entry for that day. Warning: Tell any Team Gai member, or anyone else, and you will be killed. Mercilessly. Because, if you told anyone else, rumors would spread across all five great ninja nations (especially if you told Ino), and they'd fine you and hunt you down. You, my friend, have been warned._

_Dear journal (because, Kami damn it, you're a journal not a diary like Hinata-chan said),_

_Today is Christmas Eve. Gai-sensei and Lee-kun, who love to celebrate anything and everything, decided the whole team would celebrate. I'm surprised Neji-kun came. Anyways, yeah, we went to Gai-sensei's apartment. He didn't even bother to clean it up! There were jumpsuits everywhere along with take-out boxes… and, I believe, a copy of Icha Icha Paradise._

_Eeeeeww. Sorry. Anyways. I like using the word 'anyways'… ano, well, we went at… say, four-ish. "We" as in Neji-kun and I. He decided to camp out the whole Christmas holidays in my apartment. Apparently, the Hyuuga Elders are too overbearing with mistletoe and his cousins._

_EEWW. Again. Well, so far he's spent two days cooped up in my apartment, making it smell of boy. Or, well, Neji-kun. Which isn't a bad smell, trust me. It's actually quite pleasant. He smells of wintergreen, the forest, and, of course, sweat. But the wood smell that comes with the forest mainly covers that, so he smells reaaaallly nice and yummy._

_Neji-kun, I swear to Kami-sama above, if you're reading this, I'll find out and you'll die a __VERY__ painful death._

_Well, anyways (see, told you I liked the word 'anyways'), when we arrived to Gai-sensei's apartment, Lee-kun was already there. Gai-sensei was yelling of how Lee-kun, though he's a very youthful student, had to be wrong about how to properly make miso soup and onigiri. Well, since Lee-kun is a decent cook (as an orphan, he had to cook for himself. When you live off your own cooking, you learn to cook well. Just like Neji-kun and I.), I doubted he'd get making onigiri wrong. But, seeing as Lee-kun couldn't convince Gai-sensei, Neji-kun and I kept silent about it (I think Neji-kun was actually just being his normal self, but, eh.)._

_As it turns out, my hunch was correct. Gai-sensei burnt his miso soup, pork, rice, seaweed, chicken… basically everything he made. Even the water (no lie). Gai-sensei almost burned down his whole apartment. No wonder I'd seen take-out boxes everywhere and he always wanted to work out. You could die if you ate that many calories a day and didn't do something to burn them all off._

_Yeah, well, we all kinda… ate the burnt stuff (as in, everyone choked it down silently but Gai-sensei, who was yelling about how good his cooking had been compared to other times. I shudder to think about those times.)… but only Lee-kun and Gai-sensei ate a meal of it. Poor Lee-kun… he had to got to the hospital afterwards from eating so much of it (I don't know why Gai-sensei didn't)…_

_Neji-kun cooked for me afterwards when we got home – to my apartment, I mean. It was sooo sweet. I expected to go home and order take-out, but, no, he asked where all my cooking supplies and food were, and I told him. He's a very meticulous cooker, and that jerk didn't let me help! The only thing I helped with was telling him how my old stove worked or where things were. I felt so needed (can you sense the sarcasm?)._

_But, anyways, his cooking is really good. It's on par with my mad skills. And, trust me, I have __mad__ skills._

_Moving on, he even got me to get my candles for when the lights go out out of my closet and set them up real fancy like on my card table (also out of my closet). It was like some sort of romantic date… only on Christmas Eve in my apartment after a scarring visit to Gai-sensei's house. So, like, a young married couple's first Christmas after visiting that uncle everyone wishes they weren't related to? Hmm… yeah, that fits it._

_I better stop writing before Neji-kun comes out of the shower. I don't want him finding this, even if this is the only entry so far. I love Hinata-chan forever and forever for giving this to me early since today was pretty… flame-boyant._

_Peace,  
TenTen – Konoha's one and only Weapons Mistress._

Now, when Neji chuckles darkly, it's always a bad sign. It's worse when TenTen comes into their apartment, hands full of groceries, hears him chuckle darkly, and sees him reading her journal from when she was 13.

"So, when do you plan on killing me, TenTen? And I smell good?" Neji asked, though his back was to her. It took all of TenTen's strength not to drop the bags she had and kill him right then and there. But, alas, she had eggs in one of the bags, and she was planning on making use of them instead of buying them just to waste them. Quickly putting all grocery bags down safely in the kitchen, TenTen hurried over to Neji, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hyuuga, Neji. Put that down right now."

Oh no he _didn't_ just chuckle at her.

"Neji you ass hole!" TenTen pounced at him, trying to grab the battered old journal. Neji, expectantly, held it away from her, still chuckling. He grabbed the back of her head, burying her face into his chest.

"Hmmm, let's see, there's quite a bit of me in here… and of how good I smell so yum–- what the heck, TenTen!" Neji said, hand reeling back when TenTen bit him. TenTen, seeing him distracted, grabbed a hold of his neck, blocking his windpipe; he held the journal out of her grasp with his longer arm. Neji still smirked at her, sending silent chuckles to vibrate through TenTen's body. She instantly regretted sitting on his torso since he knew she knew he was still laughing at her.

TenTen sighed, remembering her journal entries (for the most part) from when she was 13, and let go of Neji's throat (she would've, anyways, sooner or later).

"Fine, go ahead, you freaking ass hole." TenTen said, crossing her arms again and pouting. Neji smirked wider in victory, sitting back up follow to slide her into his lap, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Now it's no fun since you gave in." He said, dropping the journal. Hey, he was a good guy – he wasn't going to read something she obviously desperately didn't want him to read. Well, not while she was watching, anyways. When she was sleeping was a whole different story.

TenTen stuck out her tongue at him, standing back up and going to the kitchen to start sorting the food items and putting them where they belonged.

"You know, Gai-sensei asked for us to come eat dinner at his place again. To, you know, retry cooking for us. I said we'd come."

"… Fuck."

**A/N**: _Lol, I'm crazy. Gosh, I didn't plan on including that last bit that wasn't the diary entry nor the narrator bit, but it just… okay, no, I started planning that half-way through the diary entry, lols. The diary entry was turning out shorter than I originally though, so I added it in. I though the narrator bit might be amusing, so I left it in. And, yes, I think Lee, TenTen, and Neji can all cook. If you don't, well, that's your opinion._

_~ Tobi_


	12. Academy

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Wet socks  
**Disclaimer**: All I want for Christmas are the copyrights to Naruto and world domination. Not too much, right?  
**Reviewers** (_who are awesome and lovely and just too cool for words_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks  
Jing Mei (): You're only the second person who thinks that TenTen can cook and the first that thinks Lee can cook, other than me, that I've seen online. xD That's exactly why I think all three of them can cook. Muahahaha, he's an evil lad, no?

**- Academy -**

"Oh my gosh, snow!" squeals in the Academy turned to, "Oh my gosh, it's so damned _cold_!" when recess came. TenTen currently was wrapped heavily in jackets and many layers, sighing at the kids. Really, it'd been cold this morning, why were they just noticing it now? Well, she could understand – everything looked colder with a blanket of white over it. TenTen sighed, leaning back in the teacher's chair, wondering why she'd volunteered to sub for Iruka… and how he dealt with the snot-nosed brats day after day, year after year. Now that she was thinking about it, how could he _not_ have gray hair already? Lucky bastard.

TenTen glanced down at the boot covering her foot, grimacing. Oh, yeah, that's why… she'd torn a tendon in her foot and broke it while she was at it. All she'd done was fall from a high tree branch! It was unbelievable an ANBU like her had done something so asinine… and, to throw salt on the wound, she'd incapacitated herself for a month or however long it took her foot to heal. That was _so_ not cool. TenTen pouted, watching the playing children from the window in the classroom, wondering how she'd get come. Crutches didn't work well in snow… or so she figured. Well, she knew she couldn't, seeing as she could barely move on crutches with out snow.

"Damn… I'm gonna have to call someone for help when the time comes…" TenTen grumbled out loud to herself before a child wandered into the classroom.

"Hai, Haruka-chan?" TenTen asked, turning to the girl. She wasn't very outspoken, but she was in the top ten of her class.

"I… I, ano, got too cold. Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of recess?" Haruka asked nervously. Iruka would have let her if he was here, but would this strange new sub let her?

"Hey, come on, go practice kunai throwing or something. Don't be lazy." TenTen frowned at the girl, receiving the same expression in return.

"If you want to be the best ninja you can, I'd advise you to practice every free moment you're able to." TenTen looked up as a tall frame appeared in a whirl of leaves right behind Haruka. She screamed, running to cower behind TenTen

"That's overkill, Chaco-chan." TenTen laughed, petting the girl's head. The ANBU just shrugged, walking towards TenTen. Haruka, still terrified of him, ran out of the room.

"Hopefully you haven't just scared her shitless. I think she's gonna go practice kunai throwing now… Neji." TenTen grinned lazily up at Neji as he took off his mask.

"Hn." Neji grunted, leaning against the heavy oak desk, tying his mask to his medical supplies pouch. He could care less about what some Academy girl did. He felt frozen to the bone wearing just the ANBU winter clothes (the only two differences were heavier, thicker pants and a long-sleeved spandex shirt).

"Hmm. Bet you're cold." TenTen mused, eyeing the stains along Neji's knees, indicating he'd been in knee-deep snow recently. His toes were purple, even. Poor things.

"Really now? Would you care to warm me up?" Neji smirked down at her haughtily, switching his leaning position on Iruka's desk to a sitting one, patting his thighs in invitation. TenTen rolled her eyes, leaving her warm seat to sit in his lap, tucking her head below his chin.

"Why aren't you training? I thought nothing, not even the weather, could stop Hyuuga, Neji from training." She asked, smiling softly, remembering when a stubborn 12-year-old Neji had proclaimed to Team Gai nothing would stop him from training. It had been after Lee had accused him of skipping training once, for some reason, and Gai had gotten an answer he held Neji firmly to.

"Seeing as no one is competent enough but you…" Neji trailed off, wrapping his arms around TenTen for more warmth. Kami-sama above, she was warm! TenTen was like a human heat radiator.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Flattery gets you no where, pretty boy." She laughed, closing her eyes. Neji was stealing all of her heat, that butt head. He still radiated some heat from some places, like his neck, which her face was snugly pressed against. His warmth was making her so sleepy…

"It did a few years ago, Chuu." Neji remarked, feeling TenTen's breathing even out against his neck. He remembered when it ever got below 40 degrees Fahrenheit that TenTen got sleepy easily (it was the main reason she wasn't sent on too many missions to places like the Snow country.), and it was showing through now. Although, he wasn't positive if it was because of the cold weather since it was a toasty 80-something degrees within the room and she'd been dealing with 8-year-olds all day on a short temper. Kids could tire people out fairly easily, Neji had heard.

"OH! Ohayo, Hyuuga-kun. Is TenTen-chan okay?" Iruka asked, opening the door to his classroom. With the exception of a raspy voice, bags beneath his eyelids, and a slightly runny nose, Iruka looked quite like his normal self.

"Hai – she's just tired. Why are you here if you've got a cold?" Neji replied in monotone, narrowing his white eyes at Iruka and tightening his grip around TenTen's now sleeping form.

"I… well, I know she's on crutches. So, I assumed that TenTen-chan wouldn't be able to get home easily. I decided to come back a day early so I could get her home safely. I was going to get someone to help her, just in case, but will you, Hyuuga-kun? I know she was your ex-teammate…" Iruka trailed off, looking at Neji and TenTen's rather… suspicious position. Neji nodded, standing up and making TenTen straddle his waist, taking her crutches in his just freed hand.

"Hnmm, Neji, put me down. 'M awake…" TenTen moaned, snuggling closer to Neji's slight warmth. Iruka smiled softly at the couple, moving out of the doorframe to let Neji pass. He just shook his head before both he and TenTen disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. When they reappeared in their apartment, Neji changed TenTen and himself. After he'd tucked her in bed, Neji searched the whole apartment for a pair of socks. All he found were wet socks, half way through being washed. Fate was oh so cruel to him.

**A/N**: _That was pointless, lol. xD Gosh, I'm tired again… Oh, any HP/Naru X-over fans, I'm going to upload a new HP/Naru X-over with just Team Gai going to Hoggy-Hoggy Hogwarts soon… if you're interested, that is, lol. I'm not above shameless advertisement since I don't think it'll be found too quick because it's only going to have Team Gai there and no one else from the Naruto-verse. Oh, here's a tip – don't write about a sleepy/sleeping character when you want to sleep yourself. All you'll succeed in is making yourself sleepier._

_~ Tobi_


	13. Mall Santa

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – frequent cursing  
**Theme(s)**: Santa  
**Disclaimer**: I'm probably on the Naughty list, so I can't get it from Santa…  
**Reviewers** (_who deserve better than me, lol_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks. I'm sorry you had to wait for this…  
Dcfan100: I do, too. C: Thank you. Whoo, high five for another HP-lover!

**- Mall Santa -**

"So, why are we here again?" Naruto complained loudly, pouting at Hinata. She flushed, hugging his arm tighter to her body as they walked into the mall. Her pale blue eyes darted around everywhere, seeing kids cheering as they ran towards the center of the mall. Hinata started to lead Naruto that way, smiling softly.

"Y-You'll see." Hinata said, voice barely above a whisper. Naruto sighed, letting Hinata lead him, knowing if she wanted him to see it, it was something good. Or maybe a Christmas present… which he hadn't gotten her yet…

"HOLY MOTHER OF RAMEN!" Naruto's yell bounced off the walls, barely echoing around the mall. When they got to the center of the mall, there sat Santa, white beard and all, holding kids in his lap to allow them to tell him what he wanted. But, the thing was, Santa did not have brown hair. _Long_ brown hair, to be exact. Kids all turned to stare at Naruto, and he suddenly got the full blast of an icy glare (the kid sitting in "Santa's" lap started crying).

"Hey, Santa-kun, buddy! Can I…"

"Hey, kid, back of the line." An elf came over, glaring daggers at Naruto. Hinata grinned at her, waving slightly. Naruto furrowed his brows, trying to remember whom the elf looked like. She had honey brown eyes and cinnamon brown hair in thick waves down to her shoulders. Her skin, though it was winter, was still plenty tanned.

"You baka, it's me, TenTen. Can you really not tell?" The elf hissed, glare hardening. Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"No shit? Really? Wow, I thought your hair would be much longer… and, y'know, curlier…" He said, flabbergasted. TenTen snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Really. No, it'd be way too troublesome if it were much longer. And I straightened it some so it wasn't curly. Baka. And, you know, if you get in line now, you'll be sitting in Lee's lap by the time you get to the front. Neji's shift ends in five minutes; it'd take the line about seven for you to get in line." TenTen sighed, smirking slightly. Really, Naruto could be so… _Naruto_.

"So it is Neji-san!" Naruto said loudly, grinning at "Santa" (he received another death glare which caused another kid to start crying).

"Wait, that's Neji-kun?" A girl asked, coming over to take a good look at "Santa".

"Uh-huh!"

"Naruto you little shit-!"

A few hours later…

"Naruto-san is _dead_. So dead." Neji ground out, reclining back against the wall of the shower. The hot water burned against his skin, but it felt good. Though, he had to wonder why exactly they were wasting hot water, seeing as he and TenTen, both clad in swimsuits, were just sitting in the shower stall.

"You said it." TenTen sighed form his side, looking quite tired. Working as an elf trying to protect "Santa" from his fan girls was a damn hard job to do!

"Why can't you be ugly or something?" She asked, opening one eye to look sideways at Neji. He smirked, shrugged.

"If I was ugly, would you like me?" Neji asked quietly, rolling his shoulders. Pulling little kids, from stick skinny to the overly obese, into one's lap for a few hours could really make one's shoulders and back sore.

"I like Lee, don't I? Nah, I'm just kidding. Lee is adorable; I love him. In a brotherly way." TenTen said, grinning as Neji started to growl. He was too damn protective. Neji placed a slick arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest.

"Good. 'Cause you're mine." He said sleepily, eyes trained on the drain.

"Well, before the water bill skyrockets, we should get out." TenTen mumbled, though she really didn't want to. The searing water felt good to her sore muscles… but it was starting to feel cold, anyways.

"Mmmmm." Neji agreed, though he didn't move. Neither of them did. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, lulled into a half-conscious state, before the phone rang.

"Effing little… I swear, if it's a telemarketer, I'm going to cuss him out…" TenTen snapped, scowling as she got up. Neji let her, standing as well, rolling his shoulders once more and popping his back. TenTen grabbed her towel before going to get the phone, leaving Neji to shut off the water. He grabbed the fluffy white towel she'd gotten out for him afterwards, heading into TenTen's apartment kitchen where she was, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, uh… what'd I just…? Oh, I was in the shower with Neji… Temari-nee-chan, you little bitch, not like that! We have swimsuits on! Don't 'Suuuure' me, you little whore! You and Shikamaru-san have done the dirty, so you can shut the heck up! Why I ought to—" Neji pulled the phone away from TenTen, holding it to his ear.

"Temari-san, I assure you I've not done anything that couldn't be placed in a PG-13 movie to TenTen… yet. Yes, eventually, I'd plan on that after marriage… Yes, I do plan on that. No, I won't hurt your baby TenTen. Good night, Temari-san." Neji put the landline back on the cradle, raising an eyebrow at TenTen's flaming red face and gaping mouth. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "Close your mouth, you might catch flies in it."

"You…. You… marriage… what?" TenTen asked, looking like a fish as she stumbled around for words. Yes, she'd thought about her future with Neji, but she never imagined him admitting it. And Temari called her 'her baby TenTen'? And why would she believe Neji and not TenTen?

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Neji said calmly, back to her. The suddenly taught muscles in his back betrayed how nervous he'd abruptly become. TenTen wanted to coo, thinking of how adorable Neji was. He was afraid she hadn't and would reject him!

"D'aw, Neji, don't be nervous. 'Course I have. It's just… I never thought you had… or would admit to it." She hugged him from behind gentle, feeling him relax slowly from her answer.

"That's… good. I'm going to fully dry off and change. Would you excuse me?" Neji said, at the end being released form TenTen. He'd been thinking about it for a while… ever since their 19th Birthday, it suddenly occurred to him that he couldn't make it with out her smile. Neji sighed, wishing he was attending a school closer to TenTen's, but, alas, he was attending he University of Tokyo, a far bit away from Konoha. He dried himself off quickly before exiting TenTen's room, clothes in hand, letting TenTen dry herself and change in her room while he changed in the living room area of her apartment. When she was done changing, TenTen took both her swimsuit and Neji's and put them in the dryer.

"Nejiiii-chan… can I get a message?" TenTen asked, falling to the floor in the living room. Neji smirked down at her.

"Of course, TenTen." Though his shoulders and back already ached, he'd do it. Just for her. Neji straddled her waist before giving TenTen a massage. It took her less than five minutes before she fell asleep, a new record for her. Neji smiled softly when he realized TenTen was asleep, carefully picking up the sleeping 22-year-old and carrying her to her room.

"Mmmm… Neji, stay here tonight." TenTen moaned when Neji placed her on her bed, about to cover her up with her quilt and sheet. His eyes softened as he placed another chaste kiss on her forehead, making her smile.

"Of course, TenTen." Neji murmured, slipping in next to TenTen as she half-consciously moved over for him. Making a sound of delight, TenTen curled up against his chest, falling back into sleep from her semi-conscious state.

"Anything for my future wife." Neji said quietly, loving how the word wife rolled off his tongue as he watched TenTen sleep. He knew where he was spending his whole Christmas break.

**A/N**: _I'm sooo freaking sorry, y'all! Tuesday and Wednesday I wasn't able to get on the computer because of and English project, and yesterday I was running on, literally, all sugar and carbs and crashed, hard, when I got home. I slept 'til dinner, showered, and went back to sleep. I am so sorry, please forgive me! I hope y'all like this one… I made it intentionally sweet at the end. :) Good news is that I'm on Winter break now (two weeks and one day, boo yeah!) so I'll be able to catch up those… hmm, three chapters. Gosh, I'm so sorry, again. I don't deserve you few lovely reviewers, favorite-ers, and watchers…_

_~ Tobi_


	14. Chocolate Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – some cursing.  
**Theme(s)**: Whipping Cream/Sugar  
**Disclaimer**: Oh, look, a distraction! –fakes copyrights-  
**Reviewers** (_who deserve a few hundred pressies under their tree for them_):  
Red ChopSticks: Thank you. :D Being ill sounds real nice, lol. What else would he say? And, yeah, if he couldn't see Hinata was in love with him, I don't think he'd see TenTen behind an elf costume.

DarkAnonymous324: Thank you. :)

**- Chocolate Chocolate Chip Cookies -**

"TenTen-nee-chaaaan! What'cha making?" Naruto's yell penetrated each and every room in the Hyuuga complex for, basically, the whole property. He seemed pretty oblivious to that (nothing new).

"Well, I'm making…" TenTen paused, looking down at what she had. Unconsciously, she'd gotten up early (as in three in the morning, before Neji woke up), come to the Hyuuga complex, and started using their kitchen to bake to get out of training today. Neji would be thankful, at least, if it was something chocolate. He had his price; he could be bought. Chocolate. _Damn_ good chocolate. TenTen just happened to weasel those exact words from his mouth once, and, seeing as he rarely cursed, that meant her chocolate was pretty damn good.

"Chocolate chocolate chip cookies." TenTen finally finished her sentence, seeing the dark brown dough mixed with clumps of dark chocolate. She giggled suddenly, thinking if she'd put in white chocolate, that the cookies would resemble little Byakugan eyes in Neji's hair. '_That's what you get for waking up two and a half hours early, TenTen_' She chided herself, mentally slapping herself on top of it, going back to her baking.

"Mmmmmm. This dump will be smelling good in no time! I, ano, well… if you're a good baker and what not." Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his head. TenTen narrowed her eyes at him. It was five in the morning, why was he here much less _awake_?

"Why are you here, Naruto-kun?" She asked, washing her hands. If she was going to rifle around the Hyuuga cupboards, she wasn't going to get them all chocolate-y.

"Well, ano, I was gonna sneak in and… ano… place a present under the tree…" Naruto suddenly quieted down, eyes darting around the kitchen. There was definitely no way someone wasn't keeping tabs on them (even if they were allowed in, at any time, with out a fight, they weren't the most… calm of people), but he went on anyways when his search game him nothing.

"I'm here to give Hinata-chan a present! Do you know what time she wakes up, nee-chan?" Naruto whispered excitedly, grinning from ear to ear with zeal.

"She should be waking up around now, Naruto-kun. Her room is in the left wing, and it's the first white one on the left in the first hall. Got it?" TenTen grinned back at him, whispering the directions in his ear. She didn't add the fact she'd be waking about now, anyways, because of his yell a few minutes ago. Naruto's bond head bobbed up and down quickly and he mouthed his thanks as he ran off in search of Hinata's room.

"Why'd you just tell him where her room is? Now he'll be visiting even more often." TenTen jumped slightly when Neji walked in, disgruntled, voice husky from sleep. One of his hands was rifling through his mussed hair, and the other was on his hips.

"Awww, don't be like that, Neji-chan. It's all good." TenTen waved a hand at him, ignoring the fact he was only in sleeping pants, turning back to the cupboards.

"The cookie trays are below the oven." Neji sighed, shuffling over to an unused counter and sitting on it. It wouldn't be too long now before his coffee started to brew; he'd set the timer for 5:20 sharp. Instead of doing his normal morning routine, he'd had to come and watch TenTen and Naruto just in case they started another fire together. Why he had to was beside him since there were plenty of other waking Hyuugas to watch them, but, no, Hiashi had to knock on his door and tell him to watch them when Neji was right in the idle of shaving. Stupid Hiashi. Stupid Naruto. Stupid TenTen. Stupid cookies. Stupid Christmas. Stupid end of December.

"Well, I'm going to have to interrupt you calling everything stupid in your head to tell you your freaking coffee machine just started, and I swear to Kami-sama above I did _not_ touch it." TenTen interrupted Neji's thoughts, gripping his left knee and watching his coffee machine like it was possessed.

"Yes, TenTen, I know. I've set a timer for it. Though, how'd you know it was mine?" Neji asked, in a sleepy attempt to get a conversation going. Not doing his morning routine made him sleepy as hell.

"You're the only Hyuuga that's addicted to chocolate enough to get a coffee machine that can also make hot chocolate. Also, it's white. All the others are… just scary." TenTen said, tight grip loosening on Neji's knee, pointing to all the other coffee makers. They were all various sizes, though none but his that could make hot chocolate, all in various blinding colors.

"Just think, those are just the male coffee makers… since this is the male kitchen." Neji smirked, seeing TenTen's wide, horrified eyes.

"Dear Kami-sama, which Hyuuga gay likes pink enough to get a coffee maker in it?" She asked, inching closer to Neji in fear. She'd thought all Hyuugas were stiff as boards and loved white, but it seemed like only Neji liked the color white.

"A gay one," Neji paused, gauging TenTen's reaction (one filled with mirth), before continuing, "Actually, no, it's Hiashi-sama's. You didn't hear it from me."

"… Aaaanyways, my cookies will be done in, like, two hours."

"Borrow clothes from Hinata-hime. We're training."

"Shiiiiiit, Neji-chan, you're so mean."

"Deal with it." Neji smirked softly, slipping off the counter, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead before departing. TenTen blushed slightly, pouting again, before sticking the cookie trays in the oven, setting the timer, and heading off to Hinata's room.

2 hours later…

TenTen heaved a sigh, heading back into the kitchen she'd used to make her cookies. Little kids were all crowded around the over already, mouths watering.

"Yo, kiddies, move it. I'm the baker of those cookies, and I've got to get 'em out before they burn." TenTen said, waving. The kids stared at her, then scattered when Neji, who was behind her, nodded.

"Gee, crowd part-er, you are." TenTen huffed, waiting as Neji got the oven mitts for her. She put them on and got the cookie trays out, taking a good whiff of them.

"They're slightly over done 'cause of you, mister." She growled, hating the fact the bottoms and edges would be crispy. Neji shrugged, following her with as much gusto as the Hyuuga kids had been for watching the oven.

"Chocolate?"

"Chocolate chocolate chip." TenTen corrected, grinning as Neji's head rested on her shoulder, suddenly even more interested. She placed the trays on the coffee maker deprived counter (the one Neji had been sitting on before), slipping the mitts off.

"You've got to wait a good ten minutes or so, Neji." TenTen chided, knocking her head softly against his. She felt him shrug.

"I could spend them staring at these cookies." TenTen sighed, shaking her head. He hoped to Kami that Neji couldn't be bought for chocolate on any missions if that ever came up. So far, it hadn't, which probably wasn't too shocking, seeing as they didn't go on too many missions where they might encounter chocolate. TenTen had hardly done any seduction missions seeing as Ino was in her age range, Lee couldn't (period, seeing as he couldn't use a jutsu to alter his appearance – not that he was ugly, but most girls would see him as a little brother, not a sexy beast like he thought), and Neji… well, he'd gone on them… but he'd never failed at them, either.

"You're not." TenTen laughed, dragging Neji away by the front of his shirt. He regained his composure when they were out of the kitchen, only glancing back once at the cooling cookies, removing TenTen's hand from his person.

"We're going out to get whipping cream." TenTen answered his silent question as they walked out of the complex.

"Hn." Neji grunted, hoping none of his little relatives would take a cookie. Because if one took a cookie, they all took a cookie; then, there wouldn't be any left for TenTen and him. All throughout the little shopping trip, TenTen could feel Neji's unease, causing her to grin. He really wanted those cookies. When they got back, one tray of cookies was already empty.

"Little bakas." Neji grunted, wondering where his younger relatives' manners went.

"Hey, at least we still have twelve cookies left." TenTen said, taking the whipping cream can from the plastic grocery bag and dotting to white dots in the middle of one cookie.

"Hey, look, it's you!" TenTen giggled, pointing. Neji snorted, taking the cookie and stuffing it whole in his mouth. TenTen's jaw dropped, and she retaliated by putting a dot of cream on Neji's nose as he chewed. He swallowed, frowning slight. Quickly he snatched the can from TenTen's hand, putting a cream smile over her lips. Neji smiled crookedly at TenTen as she half laughed, half snorted, taking the can back and attempted to get him back. As it turned out, the cream somehow got onto her neck, and Neji attacked. TenTen flushed as he lapped the cream away like a water-deprived puppy.

"You suck." She pouted, hands on her hips. What she didn't expect him to do was to give her a hickey.

"You freaking bastard, I didn't mean it that way!" TenTen exclaimed when Neji pulled away, still wearing his crooked smile.

"I know. That was to get the little brats away. Don't tell me you didn't sense them." He said, pecking her on the lips. TenTen rolled her eyes, knowing there weren't any little Hyuugas running about near them.

"Uh-huh, sure. Give me the can back, I need and Neji-cookie. And that means one of those cookies I baked with two eye-dots of cream, not some perverted thing you could possibly come up with." TenTen said, giving Neji a warning look, holding out a hand for the can. He handed it back slowly, crooked smile fading.

"Well, darn."

**A/N**: _XD I don't know what I was on, so please don't ask. Not too much to say after this one… other than Neji is, blatantly at the end, OOC and I'm sorry for that. I wrote about freaking cookies 'cause I'm hungry… and now I want cookies. :C Oh, and, if that's too long/short/something for cookies to bake/cool, I blame ignorance because I've never made cookies before._

_~ Tobi_


	15. Pumpkin Pie

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – Neji's the one with the potty mouth this time  
**Theme(s)**: Pumpkin Pie  
**Disclaimer**: I wish my true love could give me some copyrights…  
**Reviewer** (_Who is amazing and fantabulous and gorgeous and lovely and, yeah, I'll stop now_):  
Mollie (if you don't mind): Hello. xD Lucky, your phone has the 'Net. It's way cool that you review. I know, chocolate chip is my favorite… any chocolate cookie is, actually. I'd never wake up at 5, lol. Pfft, if Neji lost to his little cousins over TenTen's cookies, that'd be sad. Thanks. Random reviews are lovely.

**- Pumpkin Pie -**

If someone asked Neji to describe his relationship with TenTen (and if he trusted that someone… which would mean that someone had to be Lee, TenTen, or Gai), he'd say it was like pumpkin pie. He wasn't particularly fond of pumpkins – he hated them, in fact – but if TenTen or Lee made a pumpkin pie, he'd eat a small slice. No one knew about his extreme dislike for pumpkin-anything… except his father, but he was dead.

Now, why would he call their relationship like pumpkin pie? Well, Neji found pumpkin pie so sweet that it turned sour in the second or third bite (first if it had whipping cream). His relationship with TenTen was just like that: so sweet that after a few years it turned sour. For him, anyways - TenTen was still in blessed ignorance. The fact was, Neji was in love with her. Not like the sister-in-love or friend-in-love but special-someone-in-love, spouse-in-love… you get the picture, right? _That_ kind of love. The kind where you'd eat a second slice of her pumpkin pie before Christmas Eve gave way to Christmas Day just because she asked you too even if you absolutely, with all your heart, hated pumpkin-anything. The kind where you'd refrain from touching her in the most inappropriate ways when you honest to God really wanted to. The kind where you'd sit through her ramblings of how hot the kid a year younger than you, who also happened to enter the police force just like her, was _soooo_ hot. The kind where you were labeled as the best gay friend and didn't correct her.

Yes. That kind of love was what was breaking Neji's heart a little more each day. In fact, if he didn't see it as a weakling's way to escape, he might've already hung himself with a noose or delivered a bullet to his brain.

Neji sighed, watching TenTen sleep, trying to refrain from thinking about the different ways he could make her scream. Scream louder and hotter than that little Uchiha brat could. _Way_ louder and hotter. In fact, he could just… no. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

It wasn't what your best friend, who happened to be "gay", would do. "Gay" or not, your best friend wouldn't do it, either.

TenTen was too nice to him, Neji decided. It wasn't right for him to fantasize about her, and yet he still let her do things she wouldn't if she knew he wasn't actually gay. Like divulge to him how good of a kisser that Uchiha fucker was. Or like how she braided his long hair every now and then. Or maybe like she asked casually, "Hey, when did you lose your virginity to your boyfriend?" when he was still a 29-year-old virgin, and he replied when he was ten years younger. Then she followed up with saying she'd lost hers to that little-bastard-who-deserved-to-die-Uchiha-mother-fucker.

Neji didn't like how she let him get away with things only her boyfriend should, but, then again, those were his secret escapes. Like she'd take him shopping with her, and let him in the stall when she changed (hey, it was quicker, or so she said). Or perhaps like when she didn't mind him pinching her bum when he came up behind her as a greeting? Or maybe all the other inappropriate things he'd done to her over the years but got met with laughter and acceptance?

'_I'm going to hell_.' Neji sighed, looking up at the ceiling instead of the slumbering TenTen. God, he was so stupid. Why hadn't he already confess to her, anyways?

Because it'd turn out just like him, bowing to the porcelain god after he'd eaten her pumpkin pie and had left her apartment.

Yes, Neji decided, their relationship was just like pumpkin pie in every way.

**A/N**: _Aww, poor Neji. I might make a companion one-shot to this one if there's a theme I can fit it to. Just because I made Neji angsty, I think TenTen deserves to be, too. And the fact that I had Sasuke be her boyfriend. Yeah, if I can find a theme to match it, I'm so going to give TenTen's side of the story. Sorry for the non-angst lovers and the epic shortness of this._

_~ Tobi_


	16. Over Drinking

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – running theme not meant for little kids  
**Theme(s)**: Intoxication  
**Disclaimer**: I'd light up the sky for you, but I don't have the copyright to that, either.  
**Reviewers** (_who are awesome and lovely and amazing and reliable unlike me_):  
Mollie: Yo. You're very lucky… laptop and 'Net on the phone. Wow, that's a first. Angst=sweet. He sounds sweet. Lol, s'okay. I hope I don't get rid of you; you're hilarious. Yes, you're very nice like that. X3  
Dcfan100: It's quite fun imagining what does go on in his head. –evil grin- Thanks.

"_Wee-hee"_ is TenTen's letter. "This" is… not the letter. xD

**- Over Drinking -**

_Hey, Neji._

_I really hope you get this, because this is for you. If the reader is not named Hyuuga, Neji, then please stop reading. Please, I beg of you. This is for him, and him alone, until he wants to share it to the world… if he ever does._

_So, I guess I should start over._

_Hey, Neji._

_It's laughable… you know. I'm writing to you. Me, the typer, to you, the writer. And… I know my life must be slipping away or gone when you've read this. Truly, I'm being the biggest coward I've ever been. I'm choosing suicide over rejection. The obvious rejection you'd give me._

_If you see stains, I'm crying. Please don't mind them and keep reading. They're just insignificant teenaged dreams finally freeing themselves from the darkest recesses of my soul when I'm 29._

_I'll get this over with fast, like a band-aid._

_I love you. I fucking love you with all my heart._

_There… The worst part is over. Gosh, I already want to drown away my sorrows after that. I'm such a fool. A cowardly fool… if that was in the dictionary, you'd see my picture next to it. Hey, if you can because of your Hyuuga-ness, get that published in a dictionary. For me. A parting gift? Yeah. A parting gift..._

_Speaking of parting gifts, please tell Sasuke it's not his fault. At all. I used him, and he should know that. You can show him this bit if he needs proof to believe you. I told him I loved him, but I thought of you instead. I told him he was the best kisser, but that was me imagining what kind of kiss you might give. I told him a world of things, but it was never meant to be him. It was you, always you… never him. He's a good boy, and I know someone who actually loves him. Actually, the irony of this made me laugh. It's his best friend. He thinks she's a lesbian, but she's not. I've talked with her; she's actually pretty cool. Tell him her name is Karin. He'll know off the bat._

_Anyways, I know you must be repulsed by this. Me, your best friend, loving you even though you find pleasures in fellow men… and still confessing. Unholy, I know. And, I'm not sure if other people's best gay friends let them do what I let you do… I don't have any friends with a best gay friend. But, those times you do inappropriate things and I just laugh them off… I really, really love it. It's a form of PDA I'll never get in the way I'd like._

_Please don't hate me for this, but I wouldn't really blame you. Nay, I'd never blame you. You… you're perfect. I've seen you in your boxer briefs, you know. You're perfect physically, too. God, I shouldn't have said that. Now you must be close to vomiting. Heh. I shouldn't get the chance to…_

_I'm choosing a way to die that I think is pretty painless. I've going to drown in my sorrows… You probably could with just two beer bottles, bestest buddy. Naw, I'm just kidding. I'm going out with Temari-nee-chan tonight, but I had her bring Shikamaru-san along so I could slip away. She's never let me drink more than five beers and five shots. Well, tonight I'm maxing out. There won't be a limit until I pass out. And I hope to God that the bartender doesn't call an ambulance, so I can just slip away, quietly. I know you've got a key to my apartment. I know I scheduled a movie marathon with you tonight, an hour after I've gone out with Shikamaru-san and Temari-nee-chan._

_You'll find this. I know you will. I know you secretly check my underwear drawer for condoms. You've never found any, have you? That's because I've lied so damn much to you…_

_I'm a virgin._

_I have no earthly idea how to put a condom on some guy's… well, you know._

_I don't love Sasuke._

_I've never seen the inside of Sasuke's house._

_I don't know what I'd do with out you (remember this line? Yeah. I know I told you 'Sasuke' and not you.)_

_I don't love you like my little gay brother._

_I don't love you as my bestest best buddy in the world (by the way, happy Bestest Best Buddy In The World anniversary… God I'm such a bitch… I didn't realize… I would've done this on a different date after this, but if I backed out now, I'd never be able to do this. I'm so, so sorry…)_

_I've never loved anyone like I love you (not Sasuke)._

_I'm not going to be able to watch She's The Man with you tonight… or Titanic… or any other chick flicks. _

_I know you think suicide is a cowardly way to go, but it's my only way. I can't take it anymore. Life sucks with out you, and, well, you haven't been there recently. Ever since I told you I'd had sex with Sasuke, you stopped pinching my bum for a greeting. You've stopped kissing my cheek. You've stopped cuddling with me. You've stopped every little damn thing I loved… and it's my fault, I know, for that. I also can't bear to break it to Sasuke… so this is also my excuse to not dump him. He's so sweet. You and he are a lot alike, that's why I chose him. Not because he joined the police force like me._

_And I'm so, so sorry… I don't know how many times I've said that… but I'm really, desperately, sorry. I love you, Neji-wedjie-chan._

_Please, please don't hate me…_

_Love, TenTen. The best friend that you must hate now._

As he took her hand, the line went dead. And his heart shattered into more pieces than there were atoms in the whole world.

**A/N**: _Here you go, the companion fic to the last chapter. Well, I'm a bitch. I meant to put fluff or something in between them, but… yeah. Since I don't like angsty stuff, this little thing will turn out to be three connected one-shots. Next one-shot will be the third one, and these three are most likely the only three one-shots that will be connected throughout this whole Christmas Special of 25 one-shots, m'kays? Just clarifying._

_~ Tobi_


	17. New Beginnings

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – again, running theme younger readers shouldn't read  
**Theme(s)**: Hangovers  
**Disclaimer**: I'm a ninja. Ninjas own everything.

**- New Beginnings -**

They had their scars, mental and physical. And there was one point where neither thought they'd make it… but they did, together.

"TENTEN!" It was the loudest he'd ever though he'd screamed. The hardest he'd ever squished her had in his. The hardest time he'd cried.

Nurses rushed around Neji, one pulling him out of the room, saying he needed to wait in the lobby. Shocked tears, silent and yet screaming at the same time, slowly rolled down his face, one right after another until he didn't know where one ended and the other began. Neji went to the men's room down the hall instead, shocked into hyperventilation. TenTen was _dead_. And she _loved_ him! What a fucking coward he'd been! What a fucking coward…

The nerves in his left hand sent screeching pain signals up his trembling arm to his out-of-order brain. Duller pain signals coming from his right hand made Neji look at it, seeing bloody crescents forming in his palm. Clasped tightly – too tightly – in his hand was the suicide letter TenTen had addressed to him. It was the only thing he had of her…

Ignoring the throbbing bloodied knuckles of his left hand, Neji leaned his back into the wall he'd caused a dent to mar the clear surface of it, sliding down until his rear met the floor (Why, hello there. I'm Neji's butt, nice to meet you, Mr. Floor. Hello, Neji's butt, nice to meet you, too.).

_TenTen was dead._

Wanting to scream in frustration, he pulled out his pocketknife form his back pocket, eyeing it greedily. He flipped the knife part in and out, mesmerized by the way the light winked innocently back at him from the clear, silver surface. Suicide didn't seem like such a cowardly thing to do anymore. TenTen had done it, and she was the bravest person he knew beside Naruto and Lee.

There was a artery in your wrist… What was it, again? Oh, yeah, the radial artery… He could reach it, no doubt he was strong enough…

Neji barely had a minute to hack away at his right wrist, the wrist connected to the hand still clutching TenTen's suicide letter in a too-tight grip, greedily taking the blood in his sight before tow men entered, talking to one another.

"Shit, man! What you trying to do, cut yourself in a hospital? You don't look like one of them supposedly emo kids… fuck… you ain't no attention-craving teen, are you? I thought kids over twenty had some wits about them!" The older of the two, the one chewing on an unlit cigarette, howled. His younger companion with spiky blond hair, not too much unlike Naruto's but shades lighter, joined him in a wrestle to get the pocketknife away from Neji. In his hysterical state, it was easy for them.

"Fuck…"

"Go find that man – Hyuuga, Neji-san, wasn't it? – and tell him we saved her. I sent him to the lobby." Neji froze in his vain attempt to retrieve the pocketknife, breathing becoming somehow faster.

TenTen was alive.

TenTen was _alive_.

_TenTen was alive_!

With a new found strength to find out if it was the truth or not, Neji surprised the older man restraining him by breaking free and scrambling to the door madly, swinging it open.

"She—alive?" He asked, lungs filled with air. The nurse, shocked from him suddenly popping out of the loo, nodded quickly. The breath he didn't realize he was keeping escaped, and Neji let out a dry laugh. Suddenly, they came streaming from him, like his tears, where one couldn't know where one laugh began and the other laugh ended.

"Shit, you bi polar or something?" The older man asked, from behind Neji, still in the bathroom Neji's lower half was in. Suddenly, his legs gave out and his pale blue eyes rolled up to say hello to his brain (Hey, haven't seen you in a bit, Brain. It's me, Eyes. Why, hello there, Eyes. It has been quite a while.) Neji had fainted from blood loss and the extreme, rushing relief TenTen was alive.

When TenTen woke up, she felt like shit. All around, all she could see was white.

"How the hell did I end up in heaven?" She asked, voice sounding like there were rocks being ground up in her throat.

"You're not." TenTen's head whipped around a little too quickly, seeing a completely drained looking Neji. He smiled softly, a chuckle escaping his chapped lips that turned into a wheeze. His voice sounded about as good as he looked.

"You're not. You're alive." What shocked TenTen the most, even more than still being alive, was when Neji kissed her. He stood up on legs shakier than a newborn foal's, leaned over and took her arm in a shivering, cold, clammy, trembling hand and pressed their chapped lips together.

"I love you, too, Ten. Always have, always will."

And that was the start of a new beginning.

**A/N**: _Whoo, two updates in less than two hours! xD Anyways, that's the last of the trio. No more. I know I left you hanging and this was extremely short and not very NejiTen-y, but… yeah. Not deaths. X3 And Neji is a bit OOC, yeah, but remember… this one is AU. So eh can't be all emo-apathetic-never-smile-y. Oh, and the old guy and young guy? Lol, I thought of Cid and Cloud. XD_

_~ Tobi_


	18. What's Final Fantasy?

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – who doesn't yell and curse at their TV when they die?  
**Theme(s)**: Unexpected Guests  
**Disclaimer**: When all else fails, break the law using fanfiction.  
**Reviewers** (_who are spectacular and lovely and amazing and have not lost the game_):  
Mollie: Yeah, I reckon so. Where I come from, I only know of one kid with a laptop. I don't have even texting for my phone, so anything on the phone to me is to be envious of. You're funny, trust me. X3 Thanks. FFFF, Sasuke can go suck it. And, no, number tres wasn't his POV. Lolswut. You've got snow? I'm even more envious of you now.  
Jing Mei (): That's good (the putting back together, I mean, I don't like breaking hearts…) Thanks, I'll try.

**- What's Final Fantasy? -**

"Oh, stop hogging the controller!"

"You asked me to get you through this part, though."

"… Shut up and hand me the controller, butthead."

"You're so confusing…"

"Do you find Vincent sexy or something? Is that why you're—thank you. FUCK."

Neji smirked as TenTen died, wailing at the TV screen that just because she wasn't Neji didn't mean she had to die. He'd already gotten pretty low on health, so giving her the controller with out pausing got Vincent killed. Neji had done it on purpose; yes, he was evil.

"Hell yes I want to start over, bitchh! Guuuh…"

Neji laughed quietly, shaking his head, and stood up. He headed into TenTen's kitchen, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie or three (TenTen was the best baker ever. End of story.) and a glass of water before returning to the den of TenTen's apartment. Being 25 and in college didn't mean they couldn't be the nerds they were and play Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus over their Christmas break, so that's exactly what they did.

"Fuck yes, die, bitch, die! Hahahaha, yo mamma must be—"

"TenTen, be quiet before the lady next door complains again." Neji sighed, sticking a cookie in her open mouth. He was slightly scared as TenTen cackled while chewing on the cookie. Sometimes she got just a tad bit overexcited when on a killing spree.

… Well, that didn't sound wrong at all.

"Hmm… Neji, did you bring Advent Children?" TenTen asked after she swallowed her cookie, not looking up from the screen at him.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." Neji said, not exactly wanting to get back up again. His bag was in TenTen's room, and he found himself to be quiet comfortable sitting on TenTen's squishy couch eating her cookies and drinking water.

"With your mras?" TenTen asked, cackling again. She leaned back against his legs, assuring him he didn't have to get Advent Children yet.

"My… mras…?"

"Yeah, your man bras! For your moobies!"

"…"

Neji was saved from replying when TenTen's doorbell rang. TenTen scooted forward, allowing him space to get up, telling Neji he had to get the door. Frowning slightly, Neji got up, abandoning his half empty glass of water on the floor and getting the door. The lady next door was standing there.

"Please tell your girlfriend to stop yelling profanities. I have my grandchildren over, and they repeat _everything_ they hear." Neji winced slightly, nodding.

"Yes'm. I've told her, so she won't be yelling any time soon."

"Hell, I don't want to hear you two having sex!"

"That's not what I… meant…" Neji watched, aghast, as the lady slammed her door. TenTen started laughing loudly as he closed his door, seeing his expression.

"TenTen, Vincent's dying." Neji said, eyeing the TV screen as a few bullets hit their mark (Vincent).

"What? Nuooo! Oh, well… I'll save while you get Advent Children." TenTen growled, turning her attention back to her PS2 game. Having not sat back down again, Neji was perfectly fine at retrieving the movie from his pack. He also thought this was an opportune time.

Digging around in his side bag, Neji soon found what he was looking for, right under his copy of the game of Advent Children. He took the movie and the small, square box, and an empty PSP box he'd gotten (stolen) from Naruto. Emptying the box free of any residue of the packaging for the actual PSP, Neji slipped the small, square velvet box within in, positively grinning. There was no way he'd be rejected… or so he hoped the Fates would grace him with acceptance.

Neji returned to the den with the movie and semi-empty PSP box behind his back, smirking smugly. TenTen grinned up at him, mouth open to ask something when the doorbell rang again.

"That must be Lee and Gai!" Neji's smirk dropped.

"What?"

"Lee and Gai… you're the only one sleeping over, but I asked them to come over. Oh, crap, they don't know what Final Fantasy is…"

Oh, crap. He couldn't propose with those buffoons around!

"I'll go get Princess Mononoke from your room, then…"

"Thanks! Love you, Neji!" Neji nodded mutely, wondering how she didn't know she'd left Princess Mononoke back in his dorm the last time she'd visited him. Shrugging, he placed the semi-empty PSP box back in his bag, hidden away under his sleepwear, and went out back to TenTen's den to be graced with the sight of Lee and Gai.

"Yosh! Youthful Neji!"

"Yosh! My eternal youthful rival, Neji!"

"Ossu, my bitch!" Both Lee and Gai turned to TenTen and gave her a strange look. She just grinned back at them, shrugging. Making noncommittal sounds, Lee and Gai settled themselves around TenTen's den. Gai took the one chair and Lee took one side of her couch, curling up in the corner.

"Give me the movie, Neji, and go make the popcorn." TenTen ordered, holding out her hand. Raising an eyebrow, Neji obeyed, handing over Advent Children (at this, she raised an eyebrow) and going back into her kitchen. While he made popcorn (and noshed on more of TenTen's cookies), he listened to TenTen try to explain what Final Fantasy was to Lee and Gai. After the popcorn was made and put in a large bowl, Neji returned, also turning off the lights, passing the bowl to TenTen. He settled himself between her legs on the floor (she was on the vacant side of her couch) and watched Advent Children for about the hundredth or so time in his life (though this was the loudest time, by far, seeing as Gai and Lee cheered every time Cloud succeeded in something).

"Oh, yeah, Neji, how did your proposal go?" Gai asked when the credits were playing and Lee was putting the empty popcorn bowl up.

"Proposal…?" TenTen asked, completely befuddled, looking from Gai to Neji quickly.

"… Gai, I'm giving you a ten second head start." Neji growled. Gai, seeing his mistake, thought it was a good idea to leave and ran, calling his good byes out before he slammed TenTen's door behind him with Neji hot on his tail after ten seconds. TenTen was still was still confused when Neji left.

"Neji hasn't youthfully proposed to you yet, has he?" Lee asked to obvious, one giant eyebrow raised.

"No… huh. That's why he must've looked like he won the lottery when he first came out with Advent Children… oops."

**A/N**: _… I've no excuse for this one. It's kinda short, and totally one of those that you readers must question what I'm on. Well, don't ask what I'm on, 'cause I got one word for you: Nada. Yeah, well, I just got finished looking up some Yuffentine pics on dA… and, yeah. Totally came out of nowhere. I really wish I didn't suck at first person shooters, or else I'd be forever on FF:VII DoC… Well, I hope this was at least able to make someone chuckle once._

_~ Tobi_


	19. Firsts

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Ice Skating  
**Disclaimer**: Ho, Ho, Ho doesn't stand for the Olsen twins and Brittney Spears, so fanfiction doesn't stand for being completely and wholly legal.  
**Reviewers** (_who are spectacular and amazing and deserve the best Christmas ever_):  
Dcfan100: I'm glad it was hilarious to you; I had my doubts on that one. Thanks. :D  
Mollie: Haa, I need to catch up. I'm still two one-shots behind. Why does it make you feel bad? I think I might call Sasuke a ratbird in a fanfiction soon... –evil grin- I'd love to get snow. Pah, I could go swimming on Christmas day. It'll be in the eighties where I live. I can tell you love Neji. X3 PM is amazing. Lol, I just came up with that when I was typing… Eh, calling someone old is rude, and I doubt Neji would do that. Proper-ish boy and all. Lol, an old cow? Lee and Gai are amazing, though. Eh, I argue with myself, so we're in the same boat.

_Past_, Present

**- Firsts -**

She was skating on this ice, about to fall through. He could sense it; she was over dangerous territory.

"Why, Neji?" The quiet question, not quite a plea, would have caused a normal man to flinch away at the saccharine sweetness of it… or lack thereof. Her tone was hauntingly chilled, a far cry different than the voice she normally spoke to him in, almost devoid of the chipper, sunny soul she had. Not being a normal man, Neji didn't flinch or look away.

"I've no balance…" TenTen snorted, head reeling back with the silent laughter that shook her shoulders. Neji might be a good liar, but he's a bad excuse maker. Sometimes, she wondered why he never lied to her because that was how she always caught him in her trap.

"You expect me to take that excuse? Come on." The demanding tone, her weight in his lap, her scent wafting about him… those puppy eyes. Neji idly wondered when he'd sold his soul over to her.

"Fine." He sighed, smirking into the kiss she gave him that turned into something more. Well, he figured this was when he sold his soul to her – that first kiss… that turned to something more.

"_Heeeeey, Neji-Wedgie-chan." That momentary peck on his lips, her usually greeting, inflated Neji's ego by tenfold as the guys who had been checking TenTen out looked away, cursing. They weren't a couple, but they damn well could be with the way the acted. He vaguely remembered Ino, one of her frienemies (TenTen had said Ino and Sakura were her frienemies: sometimes friends, sometimes enemies. He never got why girls, tomboyish or not, were always complicated about their friends. He was categorized as Bestest Best Friend, but… best friends didn't kiss – pecks or not.)_

"_TenTen." Neji smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was one of the chillier days in Konoha, the temperatures dropping into the upper forties, and he could pass this act of intimacy off as trying to keep her warm. Not that anyone would've asked, anyways; this shopping trip was just the two of them. She grinned up at him, ducking her head slightly to tuck it beneath his chin as they entered the mall. TenTen have forgotten to buy Christmas presents for Ino and Sakura (apparently, they were friends currently and not enemies yet), and she'd be damned if they got her something and she had nothing to give in return. She turned to Neji for help, not just because he was her Bestest Best Friend, but also because he was one of the best gift givers. As in, he could find the best gift for your budget. He was a real life saver._

"_So, where are you going first?" Neji asked, gazing around the two-story mall. He wasn't fond of shopping, like most of his gender, so he didn't particularly know what it contained other than a Boarder's (which was one of those amazing two-story ones), the food court, EB Games, and the two department stores plus one shoe store he shopped at. TenTen, however much of a tomboy she was, couldn't contain herself when in Konoha's mall. It was too big and full of things for her not to go every other weekend._

"_First? Hm. That toy store upstairs. I'm so getting Ino-chan the pig Pillow Pal. You, I need you to help me pick out Sakura-chan's gift. I think I'll stop by the cheap jewelry store for her. Find something Lee hasn't already found, you know?" TenTen said, slipping away from Neji's body and grasping his left hand with her right to lead him. She knew he was particularly handicapped when it came to knowing where things resided in the mall. Neji nodded mutely, slipping off his jacket to reveal a tight gray long-sleeved shirt that looked absolutely adorable on him. TenTen grinned back at him, slipping off her own jacket as her right hand wasn't occupied. Neji took it from her, hanging both over his shoulder like a good boy-no, Bestest Best Friend. He wasn't her boyfriend quite yet, but TenTen was pretty sure their feelings were mutual. Otherwise, why else would he let her peck him on the lips as a greeting? She knew he was just waiting for the best time… but, TenTen had a feeling she wouldn't let him take that long. Because, after all, she'd already been waiting for almost two years... and, if you waited too long, well, that good thing you're waiting for might just slip right through your fingers._

_TenTen thought almost two years was a long enough wait._

"_Yamanaka-san might become your enemy when she opens it." Neji said, knowing how the loud blonde girl hated being called what her name meant in English (Well, it meant boar, but pig was close enough)._

"_Naah, she's been wanting a Pillow Pal for a while now… and, well, even though she says she wants the unicorn, she'll love it. Trust me." TenTen said, positively beaming when he reclaimed her hand. She swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked towards the escalators. Neji just smirked softly, letting her. He'd only let TenTen do this. It wasn't too long before they were upstairs and in the toy store, TenTen running around it, squealing like the other kids (though a fair decade and a couple years younger than her), eyeing shining brightly. While she was running around, Neji slipped out of her presence to get her a small brown stuffed mouse. Her hairstyle made most think of a panda, but with her cinnamon brown shade of hair, he found it more like little mouse ears instead of panda ears._

_TenTen found him after she'd calmed down and found a pig Pillow Pal and dragged him back to the cash register. Behind TenTen's back, Neji made the quiet signal to the elderly lady behind the register just as she was about to address him, most likely about the mouse. The elderly lady hid her knowing grin behind a greeting, giving him a slight nod as she took the Pillow Pal from TenTen._

"_Thank you." Neji said when the Pillow Pal was rung up and paid for, TenTen already having said her thanks and leaving._

"_Oh, it's no problem, dear. Any time. Come back now, you hear? This is, by far, her favorite shop. TenTen-chan loves the stuffed animals – good choice, by the way. She was just here last week cooing over it, wondering if she should get it or wait until after Christmas just in case." The woman said, smiling gently as TenTen came back, giving Neji a confused look._

"_Don't tell me you have the hotts for Aki-baa-chan, Neji-Wedgie-chan. She can do waaay better than you. Come on, off to look for Sakura-chan's present. See you next week, Aki-baa-chan!" TenTen said, waving over her shoulder at the elderly woman. Neji gave Aki a crocked grin and waved back, mouthing his thanks again; she just gave him a knowing look, complete with a mischievous grin not too different than TenTen's. Neji had a feeling TenTen grew up seeing that grin._

_Neji had a hard time keeping the stuffed mouse hidden in his jacket, which was still draped over his shoulder, as TenTen dragged him back downstairs to a jewelry store. Immediately, he saw an anklet he'd have to come back for. It was silver with a broken heart, one side black and the other white, adorned with wings. Though the heart was broken, there were stitches at the bottom, snaking their way half way up the heart to mend it and meld the two colors together. It was, truly, an odd piece of jewelry, but… it fit. Neji and TenTen both came from broken homes, and they could only fly together._

"_See anything yet, Neji?" TenTen asked, dropping his warm, slightly larger hand and going over to the bracelet section. Neji shrugged, heading to the necklace section. He remembered Lee saying Sakura didn't like too many bracelets, finding them useless since she couldn't wear them too often being an intern at the hospital. He highly doubted the necklace would be considered useless, but he came up with nothing. The best ones were, obviously, out of TenTen's price range._

"_Finding a necklace for your… special other?" The clerk asked, coming over. Neji could tell, just by his looks, that he was gay; on top of that, he'd said special other instead of girlfriend. That meant he was interested._

"_No, I'm here with my girlfriend. I'm helping her find something for her friend." Neji said, not missing the disappointed gleam in the clerk's eyes. The clerk's eyes went over to TenTen, the only girl in the store (there were a couple of guys, most likely looking for presents for their girlfriends at the last minute because they'd forgotten), and frowned deeply._

"_If you say I could do much better, I'll personally make sure you check into the hospital. Whether it be because of me or her is the only variable in the equation." Neji stated, glaring frostily at the clerk. He shied away, muttering something about to good-looking guys being straight, before heading over to another customer. It wasn't too long before Neji started looking at the earrings, where TenTen had switched to, finding a good pair. He'd seen them when he walked over: the earrings were pink hearts with keyholes, and had a dangling key attached to the bottom. TenTen bought them, thanking Neji for his good find, and leaving the store. Neji followed like the semi-good boy he was, asking her if she needed a ride home._

"_Hmm… I got a taxi here, and it's almost five… so yeah, I do. Thanks, Neji." The heartwarming grin sent his way made Neji smile back, taking her hand up in his again. TenTen swung their hands again, lapsing them into a friendly silence until they reached Neji's white car decorated with various sized dings (though nothing was too big – he scraped things, not hit things). The ride home was filled with not talking on their part, but TenTen had the radio turned up loud so it wouldn't have mattered._

"_Thanks, again. Bye, Neji-Wedgie-chan." TenTen said, grinning, pecking him again. But, this time his hand shot out to the back of her head, keeping it there and preventing TenTen from leaning back. Neji angled his head differently, deepening the would-be-peck into something more. TenTen smiled against his lips, closing her eyes as his tongue ran over her lower lip. She was suddenly glad she hadn't beaten him to the chase. TenTen let him in, shivering slightly as Neji explored her mouth, the hand previously on the steering wheel of his car cupping her cheek. They fought over dominance until the need for air won the battle and both leaned back, panting._

"_Well, good night, Neji." TenTen laughed, looking dazed. The best things in life were _definitely_ worth waiting for._

Neji sighed slightly, a few weeks after TenTen had asked him to join her, pulling on a pair of ice skates. He'd never been skating before, and he doubted he'd get the hang of it. Many people around the basement of the mall, the same one he'd gone into with TenTen two years ago to get Ino a Pillow Pal and Sakura some jewelry, were trying, and failing, at ice skating. The mall had recently renovated the basement into an ice skating rink, and TenTen had invited him to go with her. It was a mistake on his part to agree. Ever since it had opened a month ago, TenTen said she'd never seen so many parking spots taken at the mall. The basement was filled with bustling people, watching the ice skaters or skating themselves, filling the whole place with noise.

"Come on, Neji! You're so slow!" TenTen called, sliding up to the screen separating Neji from her and the ice. Neji frowned, taking his time in tying the laces up. He really didn't want to go ice-skating.

When he finally got onto the ice, TenTen laughed blatantly at him, pointing at his legs. They were about as shaky as a newborn foal's. Neji glared frostily at her, using the wall for support as he slid over to TenTen.

"Happy now? Can I go?" He asked, knowing the answer. She wouldn't let him go.

"No, Neji, you haven't even gotten a feel of the ice yet! Come on, just go! No one but me will laugh at you if you fall." TenTen said, sweeping her gaze over the people on the ice and viewers. No one they knew was at either place. Also looking around the room, Neji sighed, knowing she was right. Too many people were falling and picking themselves up with no laughter but their friends'. Slowly, but surely, Neji left the wall and began skating. Before long, he felt like he was flying.

Why had he not wanted to skate again?

"OH—OHMYGOSH!" TenTen fell over with laughter, holding her sides, and Neji face planted into the screen and then lost his balance to fall onto his bum.

Oh, yeah, _that's_ why.

**A/N**: _… XD Hope you readers liked that. R&R, yeah? –Bambi eyes- Oh, I've nothing against gays. Just to let you know. I would've made that clerk a girl, but, hey, I wanted a change of pace. And the earrings and anklet, yeah, those I just made up on the spot. And does anyone know if there are pig Pillow Pals?_

_~ Tobi_


	20. Spontaneously Romantic

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Bah Humbug  
**Disclaimer**: Yeah. Brain fart. Can't come up with something mental for a disclaimer. –insert mental disclaimer here-  
**Reviewer** (_who is amazing and awesome and lovely and just spectacular in every way_):  
Dcfan100: Hey, if he didn't face plant into something, I would've been ashamed of myself. ;P Thank you.

**- Spontaneously Romantic -**

"Hmph. Bah humbug." TenTen grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at everyone around her. Really, she wished she had the microphone the band had to tell everyone to take a freaking picture because it lasted longer. Why were they all staring? Oh, yeah, maybe because Neji was wearing something nice for a change with out his glasses and she had her hair down. Hm, yeah, that sounded just about right.

"Chuu… you wanted to come to this. Why are you complaining before me?" Neji asked – more like sighed – watching TenTen through half-lidded eyes. He really couldn't be bothered to look out to the crowd, seeing as the contacts he was wearing didn't quite help. Sure, they did a bit, but there were still fuzzy patches and those imperfections just annoyed the heck out of him.

"If you hadn't noticed, which you obviously haven't, _every_ freaking kid here is staring at us." TenTen snapped, looking over her shoulder at him. Neji shrugged, used to the staring (he saw it as the norm, seeing as he was a Hyuuga) and not seeing her dilemma. Though, he knew not to say anything because she'd just snap right back and stayed silent.

"UGH! Let's go." TenTen reached out her hand, taking his wrist in her iron grip, dragging Neji away and out of the school dance. He chuckled slightly, letting her; he didn't particularly like dances.

"Well, this is… odd." Neji sighed when she reached his car, dinged to the extreme though nothing too big, tapping her foot impatiently for him to unlock it.

"Madam, your chariot awaits." He said sarcastically, unlocking his car and holding the door open for TenTen. She bit her lips, holding in a bout of laughter, slipping down into the gray vinyl seat, not looking up at Neji when he closed the door. Really, he didn't seem it, but his odd sense of humor at the most inopportune times just really… unwound her. Neji smirked as he went around the front, slipping into the driver's seat, glancing sideways at TenTen. She didn't look that different in something remotely girlie and with her hair down, did she? All she was wearing was a red dress, black flats, and her hair was down. No make-up, no jewelry, nothing that would stand out, and yet she did.

Neji couldn't deny simplicity worked best on TenTen. She looked gorgeous.

"Stop checking me out, baka, and lets go before they move out here to watch us." TenTen snapped, though it wasn't injected with her fiery temper, so he knew she was teasing.

"Aye, aye, miss cap'm." Neji saluted her, turning his car up and backing out of the parking spot, heading towards the road. TenTen shoved him playfully, causing him to swerve (Neji swears half the dings in his car were because of her, she didn't believe a word of it), but he got control before he scraped some car or another still parked in the school's parking lot.

"I had a feeling we'd blow that dance." Neji said, after TenTen's stomach growled, smirking again. TenTen raised an eyebrow, not believing him (he probably jinxed them!).

"Jeeeerk!" TenTen said, shoving him again. Having anticipated the shove, Neji didn't loose control of the wheel… too much. TenTen flipped off the mad drivers honking at Neji for him, knowing he'd never do it (something about being proper…).

"Yeah, well, this jerk might not let you eat some of his onigiri, sushi and other food stuffs he made that are in the trunk." Neji huffed, giving TenTen a sidelong glance. She immediately stopped flicking people off and sat straight in her chair.

"Good girl." Neji smirked over at her. TenTen looked at him, stunned by the soft look he had on his face. If he had this expression on his face at the dance, which she highly doubted, she could understand the stares. But, really, when a guy wearing the school uniform two sizes two big for him suddenly shows up wearing a shirt hugging his body (it was, apparently, two years old and was pretty obvious that it was too small – both didn't know until two hours before the dance) under a tux - the girls and gays didn't seem to mind the shirt was too small.

"When we get there, I'm so shrugging off this… crap." Neji sighed, catching her looking at the dress shirt too small for him, frowning slightly. Tuxes annoyed him enough, and he wished he'd actually remembered his only dress shirt was two years old. TenTen laughed at him, not really knowing where 'there' was, but she trusted him to make it pretty darn good. If he anticipated leaving the dance, he must have had someplace good picked out since she'd been pretty excited about it.

TenTen reached across the car and took his free hand, intertwining their fingers, wondering why his hands were so large. Well, not large, seeing as they were quite slender like a woman's, but long and boney. Her won were similar to his, but not quite as big or as pale. Honestly, Neji could pass for a white boy and not an Asian boy.

"Ne, white boy, the park? Really?" TenTen asked, snickering as he pulled into one of Konoha's park's parking lots. Neji shrugged, getting out of his car and shrugging off his tux jacket. TenTen watched him take off the dress shirt, revealing his tummy (which she loved to poke, mind you) and chest. She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his pants down, revealing black tennis shorts. Well, wasn't he prepared.

"Stuff it, Chuu, or I might not let you borrow my pants." Neji grunted, slipping out of his shoes and socks, heading towards his trunk. TenTen immediately sobered, getting out of the car, walking back to the trunk to his side. Neji opened it, revealing a picnic basket and a stash of clothes.

"Neji, have I ever told you I love you?" TenTen asked, grinning as he handed her a pair of his old sweatpants. She was quite used to this pair, since she wore them every time she spontaneously slept over at his place, and slipped them on with out flashing anyone that happened to be looking. Neji laughed softly, pulling on a white turtleneck sweater, giving her the same soft look he had in the car when driving.

"Yeah, I believe you have. Take off your shoes, they're annoying." He said, grabbing the picnic basket and shoving his dress clothes into the trunk. TenTen complied, slipping her black flats into the trunk before he closed it.

"You just want to tickle my feet."

"… No, not at all." Neji said, adverting his gaze from TenTen, taking her hand and leading her into the grass. It felt cool beneath her bare feet (when the sweats weren't – TenTen's legs were quite long, but Neji's legs were still longer than hers)… it felt real nice. Like the old days where they were younger, with Lee, pretending to be ninjas in all of Konoha's various parks. But, Lee wasn't here, he was at the dance with some girl named Sakura, and they weren't nine anymore. Neji stopped abruptly, placing the basket down, and hugging TenTen.

"Bah humbug, Chuu." Neji murmured, wanting to laugh as she tucked her head beneath his chin, her hair tickling him.

"Yeah, bah humbug. Now, can we please eat?"

"Fine. Ruin the moment why don't you."

"Oh shut up, butthead! Stop trying to be spontaneously romantic!"

"… Right. Meat bun?"

"Sure."

**A/N**: _… hm. Meat bun. Reminds me, I need to go see if ½ Prince has been updated yet (if you haven't read that, go do it on anymanga – it's freaking hilarious) Not too sure where this came from, but, eh. I think it turned out sweet… not really long, but, eeh._

_~ Tobi_


	21. Blackmail

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Frosting  
**Disclaimer**: I wish a disclaimer made downloading Vocaloid songs legal…  
**Reviewer** (_Who is amazing and fantabulous and the besttt_):  
Dragonfire2lm: It's not a story, a collection of winter/Christmas themed one-shots, but thanks anyway. :D

**- Blackmail -**

"Is that really…?"

"It can't be…"

"… Anyone got a camera?"

TenTen giggled, looking at the crowd gathering around. All she wanted to do was go around Konoha screaming Neji lost a bet and was now baking in the local bakery in the window. People stopped and stared at the Hyuuga prodigy, hair stained white and looking as pale as the white paint on the walls because of flour, kneading cookie dough. He'd already made a batch of brownies and a cake, now he was working on snicker doodle cookies.

"Ne, tell your friends, okay?" TenTen said to the pausing villagers, grinning widely. She couldn't wait until Naruto found out about this! That little runt would make sure Neji never lived it down, and that was what she was hoping for.

"Okay, future Hokage here! I've been told some excellent blackmail material on Neji-teme is around!" Thinking of the devil.

"Oi, Naruto-baka! Over here!" TenTen called, flagging the hyperactive blond over. When he saw Neji (and he'd been glaring at Naruto ever since the yell), Naruto fell to the ground in laughter.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Not only does he look like a girl, he cooks like one, too!" He hooted with mirth, cackling as he held his sides. TenTen smirked, shaking her head; Naruto could find the simplest of things the most hilarious thing on earth.

"Do you even have a camera, Naruto-baka?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Surely he wouldn't roll around like that if he had one. Naruto's eyes shot open wide, mouth gaping like a fish's.

"Aaaawww, no! Thank you, TenTen-nee-chan! I'll be right back!" He clambered to his feet, shooting down the street shouting profanities whenever he tripped. Shaking her head once more, TenTen went into the bakery to Neji's side, watching him work.

"Why'd you bring him over?" Neji grumbled, glaring mildly at her.

"Hey, he came over by himself. At least be glad he hasn't entered the bakery yet to see you like this." TenTen chided, laughing as Neji stiffened notably when she pat his bum.

"You reminded him to get a camera, TenTen." He said, leaning back and rolling his shoulders. That baker better be pretty darn happy he was being forced to do this! Never again was he doing this. _Ever_.

"Eeh, 's not like everyone else isn't getting a camera. He'd have been reminded sooner or later." TenTen shrugged, giving Neji bunny ears for a random picture being taken. Neji sighed, going back to work. At least these weren't _his_ recipes; he was just making the goodies using the baker's recipes. Otherwise, Neji was pretty sure the baker would come looking for him asking for him to work part time or something. Hell, he probably was already thinking about with the whole female population of Konoha and the gays having already passed through at least once. The only one not heckled into buying something was TenTen since she was reeling people in, so that was quite the sale for him. The poor kid set in the front to welcome (and count) customers was having a hard time every now and then when a giant crowd came in disbelief.

Neji looked down at his attire, scowling deeply. He hadn't though TenTen ahd meant it when she said all he'd be wearing, if he lost the bet, was a pair of white boxers with pink and red hearts. She'd put _Hanabi_ to shame with this stunt.

"Well, it would have been better if he remembered later and wasn't about to get pictures of me." Neji grumbled, getting a cookie cutter and beginning to cut the dough. He'd rather be anywhere than in the bakery clad in boxers he didn't own (they were TenTen's, oddly enough, so they were also a bit small on him) for the whole population of Konoha to see (heck, Tsunade had already laughed at him three times). He'd even go for being caught peeping in the girl's hot springs than this… or not. He wasn't sure which would be worse: being labeled a pervert, or… this unique form of torture.

"I'm sorry to say we're closing up now, lad. Would you—"

"No, I'm never coming back. See you." Neji said, shooting the baker a thankful look before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves that just magically appeared with the performance of the jutsu.

"-like some chocolate…" TenTen chuckled dryly, taking the bag the baker ffered.

"I'm positive he would. This his favorite kind?" She asked, receiving a nod.

"Sorry about his rudeness just now; Neji-chan didn't mean it…. He just wants out before Naruto-baka comes back." TenTen laughed slightly, wondering how loud the blond would scream when he found out he'd missed a golden opportunity for getting blackmail over Neji, the notorious blackmail avoider and obliterator.

"Ah, it's quite understandable," the baker paused to laugh, his rotund belly shaking, "Tell him thanks for bringing in over five hundred customers for me, would you?"

"No problem, Ojii-san. Thanks, again, for these." TenTen backed out of the store, waving and holding up the back of chocolates. The baker nodded, locking up after TenTen left and he shooed out the few stragglers waiting to see if Neji came back. She chose to walk back to their apartment, humming a tune she couldn't quite place, enjoying the sight of Konoha decorated for the winter holidays. It was quite a sight.

"Neji-chaaaan!" TenTen called, once inside their apartment, slamming the door shut. She heard running water, assumed Neji was in the shower, and plopped down on the couch, turning on the telly. It wasn't too long before Neji came out to join her, hair damn and skin cool to the touch. He immediately snatched the chocolate bag away from her once he saw it, popping one into his mouth.

"Awww, you're going to ruin your appetite for dinner!" TenTen whined, eyeing the clock. It was half past five already?

"You can stuff it." Neji sighed, though he reluctantly put the chocolate bag on the coffee table, eyeing it every now and then. Seeing his rather sulky look, TenTen sighed mentally before moving into his lap, poking his cheek.

"Neji, what if I don't want to stuff it?" She asked, putting on her pest innocent little girl façade. Neji raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Then you could kiss me. I know the chocolates are from the baker, not you." TenTen didn't miss the mischievous gleam in his eyes. Stupid Hyuuga being a good actor… and she'd thought he was actually sulking!

"But I delivered them! And whose lap am I in right now?" She pouted at him, not wanting to go along with his plan. Though some kisses weren't _that_ bad…

"Doesn't matter." Neji said, shaking his head slightly. He was pretty set on the notion.

"Ugh, fine! Jeeer—" TenTen was cut off by his lips, and she had a hard time not laughing. He was the impatient one. Neji ghosted his fingers up her arm before he pulled her hair down from the buns, not missing the slight shudder than ran down TenTen's spine. Smirking, he pushed her onto the couch, hovering over her with a cocky look.

"Are you sure you don't want to kiss me anymore, Chuu?" Neji asked huskily, planting a trail of kisses down TenTen's jawbone.

"… Nope." TenTen answered simply, tangling her own extremities in his long, still damp hair.

"And, the last story of the night, the Hyuuga prodigy Neji-dono was at the bakery today, clad indecently in heart boxers, working for Uchida-dono." The newscaster interrupted Neji, and he glared at the electronic.

"Well, more than five hundred people went into his store today; that's about ten times more than usual! Indecent or not, you can't deny he's grown up nicely." That was all it took for TenTen to burst out laughing, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks.

"Hear that, Neji? She likes your bum!"

"What? Nothing was said—"

"And there's a short of him… look at that body. No wonder so many people went into the bakery today! Those boxers don't do a thing for the poor lad."

"Please, I might go gay if you keep on going on like that, Mori-chan!" The male castor, the one who'd spoken up first calling Neji indecent, said, flushin bright red. His female companion only laughed at him.

"Seeeee? She likes your bum, and that guy does, too!" TenTen cackled as Neji glared, going into sulking mode. That news report was the frosting on his cake.

**A/N**: _XD Okay, yeah, Konoha probably doesn't have a news channel (or TVs), and Neji kinda-sorta-maybe-so-did get OOC… and, well, I just hope you readers found it amusing at least. I'mma say he's around… 20. Somewhere around there. Poor Neji… I abuse him so much…_

_~ Tobi_


	22. Apocalypse Sign

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Parties  
**Disclaimer**: Sarcasm is a tool to block stupid. Fanfiction isn't a legal tool to help us write, but we all love it anyways.  
**Reviewer** (_who is amazing and lovely and just made of awesomeness_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thank you.

**- Apocalypse Sign -**

TenTen sighed, giving the room a once-over. There wasn't particularly interesting looking (she didn't count drunk teens practically raping each other as interesting). She, not for the first time, wondered why she was even there before spotting Temari and Karin. Oh, yeah, those alleged friends of hers.

Why were they hosting a party for winter break? Why did they invite those males form Konoha's private boy school? Most were so immature that it wasn't funny. Turning back around in her seat at the bar (it was a small one in Karin's house – it was supposed to be a breakfast bar, but she was using it as another bar for the party), TenTen jumped, almost screaming.

"Holy crap you scared me…" TenTen mumbled, more to herself than the boy that just appeared (quite literally, since she'd only turned around for three minutes or so) in the seat next to her. She saw the insignia from Konoha's all-boy's school on his collar; TenTen chuckled, what a cheap boy. He didn't even get dressed up for this little shindig.

"Hn." Eying his hairstyle, TenTen saw it was the Uchiha brat.

"You're no fun. You're the emo kid." She sighed, pouting. Rumor had it the Hyuuga boy was interesting because he had long hair; Sasuke was just boring because all he ever did was sit and sulk over his dead family. What a pussy.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, bitch." Sasuke retaliated, sending her a glare. TenTen shrugged, ignoring the iciness, hopping up and going to the backyard to where it wasn't much quieter. Hopping the fence to go into the forest behind Karin's house, TenTen walked down to the creek. There was already a boy there, and with long, brown hair, TenTen had a feeling she'd just run into the other popular boy from Konoha's all-boy's school.

When the boy looked up, honey brown met… white? No. Gray-blue ice. She remembered the rumors about the Hyuuga eyes being so pale blue, gray, or a mix of both colors that they often looked white; now, TenTen had no reason to doubt these rumors.

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"TenTen."

TenTen blinked, narrowing her eyes at Neji. She spotted the insignia on his collar before she noticed he was waving her to come sit next to him. She walked the rest of the way to his side, sitting down with caution. He was, after all, a boy that had the company of other males for his school life. Who knew what he might want.

"I suppose you'd like to know how I know your name?" Neji asked, voice quiet to accommodate for the, essentially, noiseless environment they were in.

"Well, yeah, that's one of my top questions for you." TenTen said, not quite watching the boy next to her but the creek instead. He was pretty creepy, after all; it was his first time to Karin's property (she hoped), and he already hopped the fence and came to the creek even though most kids didn't know where the creek was to begin with.

"I was shown a blog by one of my companions, and you just happened to be featured in it. The blog was about the most stubborn girls at Konoha's all-girls school; you were number one." TenTen laughed at his words, throwing her head back to face he sky.

"Damn straight I am. Was Subaku no Temari on that list still?" She asked, finally facing Neji. He had a sort of forlorn look on his face as he stared at the creek that looked quite natural, not answering her question right away.

"No. She graduated last year, so she's no longer on the list." Neji finally replied after a few minutes of silence between them. His eyebrows suddenly quirked together, and he turned to her.

"You're not… you don't like girls, do you?" At this new, random question, TenTen started laughing again. He probably thought she was lesbian because of that blog he'd been shown, and he probably was getting his panties in a bunch by thinking he was sitting near one.

"Don't worry, you're not sitting next to a homo, homophobe." She teased, bravely poking him in between the ribs. TenTen grinned at him as he looked at her strangely. She supposed it was the first time a girl, or maybe anyone that wasn't his family, tried teasing him and poked him.

"Homophobe? Hardly." Neji said, recovering fast from his surprise a girl his age decided to tease him. It was a first, but there were always room for firsts with TenTen. Always. She didn't know it, but he'd… been a fan of hers for a while now (he was _not_ a stalker like his cousin, Hinata!) – ever since she'd been on TV for winning first prize at a national archery event.

"Then why ask? I'm probably on that blog for most unwanted girls, too." TenTen sighed, hiding her melancholy mood behind a mask or stubborn indifference. Really, boys shouldn't make blogs like those… they hurt. Especially with hundreds of comments agreeing with his list. It really, really hurt sometimes when she thought about it.

Neji, not having ever seen that blog, frowned and didn't reply. She took his silence as an affirmative.

"Can you tell the author of that blog he's a fucking ass hole who's gonna get what's coming to him? His name is Mori, Takeshi. He's got a whole horde of supposedly ugly, fat, unwanted girls that are going to kick his ass." TenTen asked, glancing at Neji to make sure he saw the anger in her eyes. She wasn't lying, and she was going to watch (but not par take (just in case of the coppers coming) and laugh at him.

"I'll personally beat him, then." Neji said, mouth forming a thin line. It was the true iciness of his eyes, however, that made TenTen believe him.

"And I'll find any commenter agreeing and beat him, too. I'm sorry on their behalf. My school is not full of the most… chivalrous of boys." Neji sighed, glaring at the water passing by in the creek. He was unsurprised to see it still flowing with not ice hunks in it; it was, after all, only sixty degrees. TenTen laughed mirthlessly, nodding in agreement.

"Just don't kill them." She said, eyeing Neji suspiciously. Why would he say he was going to beat boys, and look like he really meant it, just for girls he didn't know? Did he want to play superhero or something?

"TenTen-chan, if I may… do you want to, perhaps, go out sometime?" That's why. He wanted to pretend like he cared just to butter her up into a date his friends probably dared him into.

"Hmph. You know, pretending to be a hero doesn't work on me. Let me guess, some guys set you up to do this? And they're around here somewhere, aren't they?" TenTen said hotly, looking up at their surroundings. Plenty of trees were around, though none looked liked they'd been climbed…

"Hardly. I was asked to set up a girl years ago at a party by some senpais, but I… _dealt_ with those boys and girls. It was, in fact, when we were still in junior high… they wanted me to seduce your friend, Temari-san. She'd done something or another to them." Neji said, still eyeing the creek. He didn't like looking rejection in the face.

"No. I, however, was sent down here by my friends for being a so-called 'party pooper'. Though my intentions are quite pure, believe me. You just happened to come along, and rather than be rejected in front of a crowd, I took this opportunity like the coward I am." He shrugged like it didn't matter, pulling his knees to his chest and draping his arms around them. TenTen said nothing for a bit, just watching him rest his head on his knees, looking years younger than he had when she'd first come down to the creek. Actually, he looked quite vulnerable… poor guy, he probably got rejected from girls he really wanted just because of his popularity… like she'd just done…

"This happens to you often, huh?" TenTen asked, looking away. She didn't particularly like seeing him look so meek just because of her. Even though she didn't know the guy too well, she still felt wrong.

"No. Actually, this is the first time I'm taking the initiative and asking someone out. Usually it is I that rejects the ones offering their hearts to me." Neji laughed bitterly, no mirth in his expression, eyelids falling to cover his eyes half way.

"Well…. Okay then."

"Hn?" He turned to look at her, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Well, I'll go out with you. And if I don't regret it, and this isn't some hoax or something, then you'll be seeing a lot more of me. If I don't see you as a lost cause." TenTen grinned at him, winking. Neji smirked crookedly (she thought it was a smile but shot that idea down – all the gossip she heard said he was incapable of smiling).

"I'll assure you now I've no friends that are here, nor would they ever try to set me up with someone to pull a fast one. Also, I'll be worthwhile. If you disagree, you'll have plenty of blackmail to get me with." Neji said, taking her hand with one of his. His posture relaxed some to where his left leg stretched before him again, though his right was still cradled to his chest with his elbow resting on his knee. A slight blush dotted the bridge of TenTen's nose and she looked back to the creek.

"Blackmail sounds alike a good repayment for time wasting." She said, hoping to advert his attention from her face to the horrors she could give him with blackmail. TenTen was pretty sure in that blog he'd seen about her being the most stubborn chick at her school said something about her and blackmail. They went together like peanut butter and jelly. Or bananas…

"Trust me, you won't be wasting your time." Neji smirked, noting her blush. Either she liked him, or she'd never had intimate contact with a boy that admitted to liking her before. He was sure it was the latter even though it was just as asinine and unbelievable as the former.

"Cocky much?" TenTen laughed softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hardly." That crooked smirk she'd seen before appeared, though it soon turned to a… grin. Hm. He should grin more often. When TenTen noticed Neji's shaking shoulders, she joined him in laughter, hers much louder than his.

"From this, I'm pretty sure I won't be wasting my time. I got you to grin and laugh – I've heard the apocalypse would happen before that ever happened."

"Hn. You'll also get a kiss out of me."

"What?"

TenTen flushed bright red, fingering the spot where he kissed her cheek as Neji stood and left, chuckling. Well, not she was positive the apocalypse was coming.

**A/N**: _… Eh. Not my best. But, since I've got to come up with two/three one-shots today and it's Christmas and I'm a catholic, I've got to rush 'em a bit. I've got church, showering, eating, packing, and a lot of other things to do between today and tomorrow. On the plus side, I get to watch my brother play Dirge or Cerberus – he's actually pretty darn good at shooting games. Whoo, I finally get to see the Yuffentine in the game! –fangirl squeal-_

_~ Tobi_


	23. Green

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T – dark theme, innuendo  
**Theme(s)**: Scarf  
**Disclaimer**: No hablo ingles. No leo ingles. No comprendo ingles. :P

**- Green -**

Scarves were what identified them as a three-man cell. They were Konoha's White Shield, Green Flash, and Auburn Needle. All could be identified easily by a green scarf somewhere on their person, all ripped and sown, stained, and not the same brand. The scarf itself had no particular meaning to them, but the color was what held the memento for them. Green was their old sensei's favorite color… and they wore it to honor his death caused by saving them. The White Shield wore it more like a belt – most thought it was feminine, but he thought of it as efficient since it was in not particular area where, if grabbed, could harm him and it could hold his katana at his waist. The Green Flash wore it (actually, them – he had two tied together) around his torso, strapping his nunchucks to his back much like the Kazekage, Gaara, had a sash to hold his gourd to his back. The Auburn Needle had actually cut hers in half to tie it tightly around her neck so it wouldn't be in her way nor could be grabbed to choke her with.

Whenever they made a three-man cell together, there was no hope for their enemies. And those enemies knew it by the end of the battle (as they died slowly in a painful way, being watched by haunting white eyes) or as the fled cowardly from them to be hunted down, one by one.

Hardly ever was there time where they didn't make a three-man cell, and when they didn't, well, they mostly went solo. Generally, they had missions that stained their hands an ever darker shade of copper-brown, the shade of dried blood, but sometimes the missions stained their purity. And, when those missions called, it was a two-man cell: the White Shield and the Auburn Needle. Because if the Auburn Needle's life was on the line, the white Shield made sure it never got cut and the enemy learned pretty damn fast you don't mess with him or what was his. Now, if it was the white Shield who was doing the seducing, the enemies also learned not to mess with his companion or what was hers, either, since they died a slow, tortured death. Either way, the enemies learned, and they stopped their wrong doings. Because of the ferocious way they protected each other, the Hokage rarely ever sent the pair on a seduction mission; it wasn't their style, anyways.

But, as the Fates had it, she had just completed a seduction mission, and he'd just killed the seduced man in the most painful way he could, watching the life fade form the green depths with a glare that most compared to an ice cold gale in the Snow Country.

"Come on, he's dead, Neji." With a gentle tug, Neji got pulled away from the corpse to let her burn the remains.

"TenTen, you know you're mine, right." It wasn't a question. It never was.

"How could I forget." That wasn't a question, either.

"Good." Neji took TenTen's hand, leading her away from the blood bath that was their ANBU life to the forest, away from the burning corpse smell and soon-to-be-found burning building.

"He went too far. You'll need a lesson in how a real man does the job." TenTen laughed softly at his possessive growl, smirking behind a painted face that wasn't her own. Whenever she had make-up on, it was always to hide her sharp features, dull them to soft, irresistible images for a man that she despised. She was glad he saved claiming her until they were back onto Konoha soil, near their village but not too close, just in case; she was also glad he was everything the men she seduced weren't: possessive, rough, demanding. TenTen hated being treated like the china doll she dressed herself up as for those despicable men, and Neji knew that. It wasn't like he'd treat her any way else, either. She was his, and she needed to know that, to be reminded forcibly of that. TenTen herself was no different after he did a seduction mission, though she was a little more impatient to claim him back.

"Good. He was the worst."

"I'll show you the best, then."

And he did.

**A/N**: _Hmm, turned out darker than I originally planned. Longer, too, lol, even if this is around 700 words. XD Hope it was okay despite the shortness. If I were a lemon writer, I prolly would've finished this off with one. But I'm not (I'm a good little girl XDDD), so I didn't. Random, I know. Whatever. R&R? Please? I finally caught up with the dates!_

_~ Tobi_


	24. Red Handed

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Christmas Eve  
**Disclaimer**: Jingles Bells, Sasuke smells, I don't own a thing, Naruto had a fit, and Lee got drunk on Sake. HEY!  
**Reviewer** (_who is amazing and awesome and made of epic win_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks. :3

**- Red Handed -**

A hiss escaped his lips, almost like that of a tea pot when the water inside was good and boiling, as his belt feel to the ground with an audible clatter from the metal meeting the title. The belt undo-er giggled softly, pressing their lips together as her fingers now toyed with his pants zipper.

"Are you positive no one is coming over to come and get you?" He asked when she leaned back for air, tangling one hand in her tumbling hair and bringing her face to his neck. He could feel her gentle laugh on his neck and chest, the vibrations from her own traveling into his body. Wanting full her attention (or maybe dominance, seeing as she was taking the lead), he slipped the fingers of his left hand down the waistline of her pants. Breathing hitching, she nodded furiously.

"I said no to all party invitations. And, besides, the lights are off. No one would come barging in when the lights are off. I said I needed rest since—"

"TenTeeeeeeen! Honey, we know you said you needed rest, but you can rest when you're dead!"

"Yeah, hey, turn on the lights, Temari-chan…"

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Hey, look, it's that boyfriend of hers she's been keeping a secret! Ooooh, he's a hottie!"

"Yeah, he sure is fine!"

"_N-Niii-san_?"

Well, wasn't this a predicament. TenTen's face slowly drained of color as her friends walked into her apartment and stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. They'd caught her red handed (faced)…

"Hey, there, cutie, I'm Yamanaka, Ino-chan! I'm sure you've heard all about me! So, when you're done with TenTen-chan over there, my door's always open." Ino recovered first, winking over at Neji.

"You left your door unlocked?" Neji asked, trying to inconspicuously slip his hands from TenTen's person and to his side just as she was doing, leaning back from his taller, wider frame.

"No, I'm not that stupid. Temari-nee-chan has a key." TenTen hissed, glaring first at Neji then her friends. At least he had the decency to not dignify Ino's invitation with an reply (which was the reason she was pouting and still eyeing Neji with a predatory gleam in her baby blue eyes)…

"Soooo… who wants eggnog?" TenTen asked, grinning sheepishly. The only one not staring at Neji, besides TenTen, as he bent down to retrieve his t-shirt and belt was Hinata (the poor gal was bright red and trembling).

"So not getting out of this one, TenTen. Sorry, Hyuuga-san, you'll be having to leave." Temari cackled, grinning evilly at TenTen.

"Yeah, TenTen! We finally meet your mysterious boyfriend, and you're almost doing _it_ with him! Gosh! And he's Hinata's… cousin? Brother? Whatever! He's related to 'Nata-chan! Do you tell – did you know of this, Hinata?" Sakura piped up, a bright pink splayed across her fair face as she rounded on Hinata. Lee might be fine and even more muscled than Neji, but he had the regal air about him that was just like her first crush, Sasuke, and… well, he was definitely nice eye candy. She didn't want to look over at him too long before wanting to jump him and not be loyal to Lee.

"N-n-no! H-h-h-honest!" Hinata chirped, holding her hands up defensively.

"Nej-Neji-nii-san n-n-never t-talks to-to m-me ab-about his—his _l-l-l-l-love_ life…." She continued, stammering horribly. Hinata's stammer had come a long way after she'd started dating Naruto, but seeing her cousin in such a… provocative position with her best friend was, well, shocking and quite embarrassing.

"Hinata would've never lied to us. Remember everyone saying Tenny-bear had never told us who her boyfriend was?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right, Karin…"

TenTen retreated back to Neji's side as her friends started a conversation between themselves.

"Sorry. I never thought they'd blow off going to parties and come here…" She whispered, tucking herself neatly into his side (and pretty much out of view of her friends). He sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"It's alright, TenTen. So long as we can still have that video game marathon all night." Neji muttered, smirking down at her. TenTen grinned brightly, remembering why Neji had come over in the first place.

"Hell yeah we will! They ain't spending the night!" She whispered back, pumping a fist into the air. TenTen was _so_ going to kick his butt playing fighter games!

"Hey, come on, we came to interrogate you! Kick him out already so we can! Unless… _the_ Hyuuga, Neji-kun will stay? Tenny-bear, you didn't tell us you were dating _him_, of all people! He's in the top ten most eligible bachelor article for 2011! Hell, he was number _two_ only beat out by Johnny Depp!" Karin yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Neji.

"And I thought we were all sensible adults here?" TenTen asked, sighing.

"Pfft. I don't know how much sense you had… almost doing the dirty with him… not telling us it was him you're dating…" Ino snorted.

"And he is present and doesn't like to be referred to in third person." Neji said, glaring mildly at the group. He'd been forewarned of their… behavior and attitudes already. TenTen had told him Karin, Sakura, and Ino would all try to jump him (physically, how they talked, or with their eyes), even though they all had boyfriends (Sasuke, Lee, and Sai respectively). Temari would be sarcastic and witty, and, well, he already knew Hinata.

"And you guys barged in here with out permission." They received only one guilty look, a half guilty look, and three shameless glares.

"We do that all the time. It only matters this time 'cause he's here, right?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow. TenTen flushed, hiding behind Neji again. Temari laughed at her, grinning widely.

"We'll leave if you promise to not have sex with him."

"_T-T-T-Temari-chan_!" Hinata exclaimed, appalled at Temari's blunt statement.

"Fine. Good-bye, ladies. Nice seeing you again, Hinata-hime." Neji said, glaring icily at them (not Hinata, though). Ino was the first out, starting the group out with Hinata being the last one.

"N-nice s-seeing y-you again, t-too, Neji-n-nii-san… T-TenTen. H-Have a M-Merry Christmas." She said, closing the door quietly after them.

"Good. They're gone. Hey, I should keep you around more often if you can get rid of them that easily…" TenTen laughed, pecking Neji on the cheek in thanks. He grunted (Hn), walking over to her TV and PlayStation 2 set.

"You're so dead."

"Oh nu-UH you didn't! Gimmie a controller, now, bitch!"

**A/N**: _XD I can only hope something like that happens in the manga. I was gonna make this a drabble and cut it off close to where Temari, Karin, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came in, but… y'know, I think the Scarf themed one will be short, so I think I kinda owe it to you few readers for a semi-short one-shot. The one-shot for tomorrow will be full of fluff, trust me, in redemption for the dark-ish Scarf one. 'Nyways, RR? I promise a drunk Lee won't meander into your house and destroy everything…_

_Oh. I've no idea if Johnny is single or still considered the hottest guy anymore (or even if I spelled his name right, lolls) – his name is just the first male celebrity name that popped in my head… and Neji went from number three to number two (remember an earlier one-shot/drabble that had him as number three?) because I couldn't think of another name._

_~ Tobi_


	25. Proposal

**Winter Wonderland  
Rated**: T  
**Theme(s)**: Hiding Presents  
**Disclaimer**:  
**Reviewers** (_who are awesome and amazing and deserve the bestest best Christmas (or whatever winter holiday they celebrate) and New Year ever)_):  
DarkAnonymous324: Thanks.  
Sinistra24: Of course he isn't. Just watching her (from afar) very avidly. Thank you. :)

Hey, y'all, I want to dedicate this one-shot/chapter to all those who reviewed. I'm going to go back and read all my one-shot/drabbles and think you're on crack to say you liked my writing, but I really appreciate you guys anyways. You guys made finishing this worthwhile. So, here are y'alls users/aliases that reviewed… I hope y'all have a good Christmas (or whatever holiday you chose to celebrate) and New Year.

DarkAnonymous324  
Jing Mei  
Dcfan100  
Mollie (Red ChopSticks)  
Sinstra24  
Dragonfire2lm  
Animeteen221  
someon

I'm serious, y'all. Thanks a bunch. :D Now, onto the one-shot.

**- Proposal -**

"Arigatou, TenTen! Such youth is displayed from these gifts!" Lee yelled, grinning form ear-to-ear, holding up a set of nunchucks. Written along the edges where he wouldn't hold them for too long (so it wouldn't bother him while he battled) was 'The Green Beast of Konoha: Konoha's Green Flash'.

"Hey, no problem, Lee. I guess you see those scarves, too?" TenTen said, smiling sadly at the five green scarves spilling out of Lee's lap. He sobered up, nodding slowly.

"Yes. I have been unable to find any solid green scarves lately. Thank you." Placing his presents aside as he talked solemnly, Lee walked over to his teammate and gave her a hug. It wasn't bone-crushingly tight, but a nice, gentle one that meant so much more. She hugged back, willing the little pinprick tears pecking at the back of her eyes not to fall.

"Yeah. I know you go through them the fastest. I saw a whole bunch over in the Rain country, so I picked them up." TenTen mumbled when he leaned back, returning to his former seat on her couch. She, herself, was sitting on the loveseat, waiting for someone to join her.

"Ne, TenTen, while we're waiting, why don't you open my youthful gift for you?" Lee grinned brightly at her, holding up a gold and maroon wrapped gift. TenTen suspected Sakura had done it since Lee, in all his years of being an orphan, never learned how to wrap things properly. After all, why wrap gifts for no one? TenTen herself had a hard time wrapping gifts, but she'd gotten the hang of it over the years; Lee, unfortunately, never did.

"Sure. Toss it over." TenTen laughed softly, catching the present when it sailed over to her from Lee's bandaged hands. She unwrapped it in a particular style – by the seams, not randomly ripping like Lee. Heck, she once had opened gifts that way, but after seeing Neji open his like that, well… she started to do it, too.

"Oh, wow…" TenTen breathed, taking in the sight of the gorgeous silver locket with gold designs.

"Open it." Lee grinned at her, nodding once. She opened it and bit her lip, smiling sadly. Both sides had a picture of Gai in them.

"Thanks, Lee, thanks a lot." This time, it was TenTen going over to give him a hug. He put it around her neck, smiling his little sad smile.

"Okay, this is Christmas, and I wasn't present until now. That alone should be the reason you two should be close to drunk on eggnog." There was a slight gust of leaves that just appeared, and there stood the missing member of their team.

"Tch. We can't be emo with out you?" TenTen asked, pouting as she returned to the love seat. Lee snickered, grinning widely.

"No. Lee." Neji paused on his way across the living room, handing Lee a gift wrapped in bright green. Lee handed him a long gift wrapped in shiny silver paper before Neji moved on to sit in TenTen's lap.

"Hey, fatso, get off me!" TenTen yelped, shoving Neji out of her lap and into the armrest of the loveseat.

"Hn? Didn't notice you there, Chuu." Neji smirked at her, a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Freaking ass hole!" TenTen huffed, not looking at him as she shoved her present to him into his lap.

"Arigatou, Neji, my youthful rival!" Lee interrupted them, grinning brightly as he held up a scrapbook. On the front it said Team Gai, so TenTen suspected it went all the way back to their Genin days, not just their recent ANBU days.

"I didn't know you could draw…" Neji shrugged at Lee's comment, making TenTen eye his fingers. They were their normal white color, but near his cuticles there was a dark black stain.

"Here." Neji sighed, shoving a package into her lap. TenTen unwrapped a scrapbook just like Lee's as Neji unwrapped a new katana from Lee and a box of expensive chocolates from TenTen.

"Well, I've got to go visit Naruto-kun before I head home to Sakura. See you soon, and Merry Christmas." Lee waved, taking the scarves, nunchucks, and scrapbook with him.

"See you, Lee!" TenTen called before flipping through the scrapbook. Though it looked identical to Lee's, on the front it read 'Team Gai and NejiTen'. The pictures that had been hand drawn were not expert level, but good enough considering Neji had done that for her (and Lee).

"Thank you, Neji." Pulling the katana out of his lap just in case, TenTen leaned over and kissed him. Neji smiled against her lips, pulling her into his lap.

"Thank you, TenTen. Though I expect much more of you."

"… You freaking perv!" Before she could pull away in embarrassment, Neji pulled her in for another kiss,

"Merry Christmas, Chuu."

"Merry Christmas, Neji-perv."

Neji smirked at her, feeling the cool feel of metal in his mouth. He pulled her in for another kiss before TenTen could move away to do something else. Neji could feel TenTen's slight chuckle at what she assumed was his impatience when all he was doing, really, was proposing in some sort of crack-headed way. He asked for permission, running his tongue over her lower lips. TenTen opened her mouth, not expecting something cold and round to fall into her mouth. Neji pulled away, snickering and grinning.

"What the hell, Neji…" TenTen mumbled, pulling the cold, round metal out of her mouth. Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up.

"N… nice way of proposing, Hyuuga…" TenTen laughed, giving him an odd look.

"I was thinking sometime in the spring to hold the wedding when neither of us have missions, of course." Neji said, shrugging at the look. What could he say, he wanted to make sure she didn't see the ring until he wanted her to. And velvet boxes were so overrated, anyways.

"Hey! I didn't say yes!"

"And you can't say no."

"Jerk!"

And he kissed her again to stop the ramble Neji knew TenTen was about to give him, most likely about to calling him a jerk over five times in a row and maybe a few choice, stronger words. But he didn't quite care at the moment. She'd just agreed to marry him (well, she didn't say yes, technically, but he knew she did mentally).

**A/N**: _… Yeah, sorry it's short. Hope you guys liked it anyways. :D Don't ask me why Neji propped like that – I've had him proposing like that in my head for a long time now. Don't know why or where from. Anyways, I think velvet boxes and going onto one knee is kinda overrated, anyways… I don't think, of all the times I've had Neji propose, that he's had both… hmm… Well, anyways, Merry Christmas! This sure was fun. Hope y'all liked it._

_~ Tobi_


End file.
